Breath of Fresh Air
by futureauthor13
Summary: Double D thought it was just a cough. But it wasn't just a cough. In fact, this one cough could change his, and his friends lives forever. Kind of a crossover with the One Last Wish book series.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is basically kinda a crossover with the One Last Wish book series by Lurlene McDaniel. I already tried this once with my favorite cartoon Chowder, and it turned out pretty good for my first fanfic. So now I'm going to try it with EEnE, and I hope you enjoy.**

_Journal Date: 17 July, 2010 _

_Name: Eddward Marian Mathews (_a/n: I made up a last name)

_Dear Journal, _

_I cannot believe I haven't written a journal entry since January. Even after I got home I just didn't feel like writing. But now I think it's time to start the habit again. After all, who knows who might be reading this journal in the future. So much has happened in the past several months, so much has changed. I'm not even sure where to begin. I suppose I should start on the day of my last journal entry._

()()()()()

Edd, or Double D as his friends called him, was sitting at his desk. It was winter, and Edd looked paler than usual. He was wearing an orange sweater his mother had gotten him for Christmas, and his usual purple pants and sock hat. He was writing in his journal, although being it winter and not having school didn't give him much to write about.

*Tap! Tap!*

Double D looked up and saw two more small pebbles hit his window. I wonder who that could be, Edd thought sarcastically with a smile. He knew exactly who it was. He opened the window, and gave a quick cough before greeting his friends.

"*Cough*, good morning," he said.

"Yeah yeah, no time for chit chat, Sockhead," said Eddy, not wanting to make small talk "There's going to be a snowball fight at the playground in ten minutes. Last one standing get a box of jawbreakers, curtosy of Kevin's dad."

"Yummy round goodness!" said Ed, drooling over the thought of eating his favorite candy.

"So come on, get a move on!" Edd rolled his eyes and closed the window. Quickly he headed down stairs and grabbed his winter coat. On it was a sticky note.

_Eddward, If you go outside, be careful and try not to make that cough of yours worse. Love, Mother. _

Eddward took off the note, carefully put it in his pocket, and got on his cough. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Edd jumped and quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Come on Sock Head! Let's go!" shouted Eddy, putting down Ed, who he had used as a battering ram to open the door.

"Jawbreakers, Double D!" Ed shouted urgently.

"Eddy, please don't use Ed to break down my door," said Edd, glaring at Eddy as he put on his coat, "and I'm hurrying *cough cough cough* as fast as I can."

"You've still got that cough Sockhead?" said Eddy, "Man, it's been like three weeks!"

And it hadn't been getting any better. Double D thought it would've at least gotten a little better, his mother gave him medicine every night when she got home from work. But it wasn't just the cough. Sometimes at night, Double D felt as if he was being sufficated by his blankets. He also felt dizzy sometimes, but he figured it was just fatigue from not getting any sleep.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" shouted Kevin from outside on his snowboard.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" replied Eddy, ready to win his sugary prize. He quickly ran out the door, with Ed and Edd following him.

As they ran, Edd kept coughing harder and harder. He felt as if he could barely breathe. He stopped to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Double D?" asked Ed, curious and a little worried about his friends.

"I'm fine *cough cough* Ed," repled Double D, "It must just be all this running combined with the winter air."

"Ed help!" Ed said smiling. He picked up Double D and put him on his shoulders piggy back style.

"*Cough* Thank you Ed," said Double D, gratiful he didn't have to run anymore. But even without running, he still had trouble catching his breath.

"Come on Lumpy!" shouted Eddy, way ahead of his friends. Ed quickly picked up speed and ran until they arrived at the park.

"Ah, the natural wonders of winter," Double D said smiling as he gazed at the slender icicles on the bare trees. They sparkled like stars in the morning sun. The snow sparkled too, making Ed smile as well.

Ed put Edd down, and they both walked over to where Eddy was. Eddy had managed to swipe one of the trash cans from the cul-da-sac to use as a fort for the snowball fight. The other teams just had snow for their fort. The teams were Kevin, Nazz & Rolf, Johnny & Plank, and Sarah, Nazz, and Jimmy.

"You're going down, fathead!" Sarah shouted at Eddy.

"In your dreams!" Eddy shouted back. He was determined to win this.

"Okay," said Kevin, a snowball already in his hand, "Ready, set, go!"

Immediantly, the sky was full of flying snowballs. Whizzing past the kids at great speed, hitting them if they were too slow.

Eddy aimed for Plank, an easy target, while Ed aimed for Kevin and Rolf like Eddy told him too. Since Double D couldn't throw too far, he just ducked underneath the 'fort' and made snowballs for his friends, still coughing every few minutes.

After about ten minutes of the snowball war, about half the kids were out, including Ed who had stood up when Eddy called Jimmy a chicken when he wouldn't throw the snowball.

"Come on Double D, jawbreakers are on the line!" Eddy shouted as he threw a snowball at Kevin, and missed.

"I don't know Eddy," said Edd timidly, *Cough* I'm not the best thrower, and this snow could be covered in filth. What if it gets in my eye?"

"Oh brother." Eddy shoved a snowball into his friend's hands. "Just throw it, will ya?"

Edd sighed. He didn't have a choice. Edd put his arm in a throwing position, but before he could even take aim, he saw Rolf aiming at him.

"It's time for the Son of a Shepard to gain honor from this battle of snow!" Rolf shouted. He then threw the snowball with great strength, right at Double D.

Without even having to think about it, Edd bent backwards and just narrowly missed the snowball.

"Whoa, nice ducking Double D!" exclaimed Johnny, "Plank says that was like a martial arts duck!"

"Double D just went matrix!" shouted Ed happily.

Edd was about to reply when his chest tightened. He felt another coughing attack coming on. The kids gathered around as their friend as he fell to the frozen ground, coughing up a storm.

"Double D, are you okay?" Nazz asked, but Edd couldn't even reply. His chest kept tightening, this was worse than any other time before. It was if he couldn't even breathe. Everytime he coughed, the coughing came back more intense. He tried to hold it back, but that just made it worse.

"Come on Sock Head, knock it off," said Eddy, confused with just a hint of nervousness.

Edd looked over at his friends. He was seeing multiple visions, and felt very dizzy. He couldn't even reply if he wanted to. But his eyes replied for him. They were watery because of the coughing, and they were shouting out "Help me!"

"Ed, go get Mom, now!" commanded Sarah, who's mother was a nurse and had the day off. Ed quickly ran towards home without any arguement.

Just then, Edd gave one hard cough. When it was finished, he looked at his palms and saw gooey, red liquid. Blood. He had coughed up blood.

_Oh my, _he thought. This was no ordinary cold. _What's happening to me?_

**Okay, that was just the beginning. If it's boring, I promise it'll pick up. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Kray Z, kouhiofdoragons, MegaTJ, and Harrison for being my first reviewers! You guys are awesome!  
**

Edd sat in the back, with his eyes closed and still coughing every minute or so. He was in a car being driven by Ed's mother, since both his parents were still at work. Sitting in the back seat with him were Ed and Eddy.

"Mom, what's wrong with Double D," Ed finally asked after twenty silent minutes (with exception for Edd's coughing).

"I'm not sure honey," said Ed's mother, sounding a bit worried, "But that's why we're taking him to the hospital."

"Whatever it is, I hope it means that you don't have to stay overnight," said Eddy, "Kevin says he'll wait until tomorrow to start up the snowball fight again, and there's no way I'm losing a whole box of jawbreakers!"

If Edd's eyes were open, he would be rolling them. But right now, they were just trying to relax. Between the pain in his chest, the coughing, and not having a goodnight's rest for who knows how long, he felt more tired than he had been in his entire life.

But even being tired, his mind was still racing.

_What could cause this, I thought to myself. I was worried, but somehow I managed to convince myself that it was probably just a really bad cough. I knew that probably wasn't the case, but it helped me feel better until we got to the hospital. _

Ed's mom parked just a few feet away from the entrance, so Edd wouldn't have to walk far.

"Come on, Sockhead, we're here," said Eddy, shaking his friend awake.

"I'm not asleep, Eddy," said Edd as he opened his eyes. Slowly he looked up at the sign on the building. Peach Creek Hospital. While he was interested in medicine and surgery, hospitals did frighten him a little. But this wasn't really the time to argue.

Edd slowly got out of the car, and walked with Ed's mom as she led all four of them to the front desk. With every step, Edd felt his chest tighten a little bit more, and he would become a little more out of breath.

"He's having trouble breathing," said Ed's mom to the receptionist at the front desk, "We need to see someone."

"The wait will be about ten minutes," replied the receptionist as she typed in some words on the computer. Ed's mom thanked him and led the boys over to some chairs.

While the boys waited, everything seemed quiet. Ed made no random comments, and Eddy didn't say one word about the snowball fight. Even Edd's coughs seemed quieter. The hospital surroundings seemed to make all three of them nervous.

After what seemed like an eternity, a voice broke the silence. "Eddward Mathews?" asked the receptionist. Edd and Ed's mom stood up. "The doctor is ready." Edd gave a few more coughs in reply.

"I'll walk you to the doctor's office and then come right back here to wait for you, okay?" asked Ed's mom. Edd nodded, and they both started to walk down the hall.

()()()()()()()()

"How long have you've been experiencing these coughs, Eddward. Or would you like me to call you Edd?"

"Eddward is fine," said Edd, "and it's been about three weeks, maybe four."

Edd was sitting on a chair in the doctors office. The doctor's name was Dr. Sherman. So far, he had just asked Edd a few questions.

"What other symptoms have you experienced in the past few weeks?" Dr. Sherman asked. Edd told him about the dizziness, the feeling of suffication, and the tightness in his chest. "Anything else?"

"Well, this morning, while I was with my friends," said Edd, looking down at the floor, "I had a horrible coughing fit, and I coughed up blood." Just thinking about the experience made Edd queezy. The doctor wrote all of this down.

After doing a couple breathing tests and x-rays, the doctor sent him in to the waiting room until the results were done. As soon as he entered the room, Ed and Eddy sat up.

"Are you sick Double D?" asked Ed nervously, "Did they give you a shot?"

"No Ed," said Edd, "And I'm not sure what's wrong with me. The doctor ran a few tests, and he said the results should be *cough cough* out soon."

Eddy flopped back into the chair. "Great, more waiting! Can't they just mail you the results or somethin'? This place gives me the creeps!"

The feeling's mutual, thought Edd as he sat back down into a chair. Ed's mom told them all to be patient, even if Eddy complained.

This time, it took about twenty minutes for the doctor to show up again. When he entered the room, all (if any) happiness flew out the window. Just by looking at his eyes, Edd could tell this was not good news.

"Could I please speak to you private?" asked the doctor. Edd nodded mechanically and stood up. Ed's mother stood up too, she wanted to be able to explain anything to Edd's parents, in case of a worse case scenario.

As soon as the doctor shut the door, he began to speak. "At first, I thought Eddward's problems were purely asmetic," he said, as if trying to stall, "He had the symtoms: coughing, shortness of breath, the usual things. But when he told me some of his other symtoms, I thought it would be a good idea to take an x-ray. It's a good thing I did."

The doctor looked right at Edd. "I'm afraid you have a small tumor in your lungs."

Edd's whole body became pale. "A t-tumor?" The doctor nodded.

"Do you know what a tumor is?" Edd nodded. Of course he knew, he just never thought he would ever have one. "It's not too big, but it's still not small enough to be removed surgically. We have different techniques to shrink it. We'll most likely use radiation."

Edd gave a small sigh of relief. But then he thought of something. "Is, is it cancerous?"

"At the time being, it doesn't look like it, but we'll have to do a biopsy to make sure," said the doctor, "and depending on how fast the tumor shrinks, you could be here for a couple months, at least."

Edd couldn't believe this was happening. A tumor was growing inside his lungs? He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"It's okay honey," said Ed's mom trying to be comforting, "I'll call your parents and they'll be here in no time." Edd didn't speak. He stayed silent for a minute or two, and then began to speak again.

"Will I have to stay in the hospital tonight?"

"I'm afraid so," said Dr. Sherman, "We'll probably get you started on radiation treatments tomorrow at the earliest."

"And, I will I be able to go to school?" said Edd.

"Not to dissapoint you," the doctor said, now smiling, "but if the tumor shrinks fast enough, you may be able to go to school a couple days a week. If not, you'll have to miss school." Edd definitely wasn't dissapointed. If there was a chance he could spend just a few hours a day out of the hospital, and at school, that would be like winning the lottery.

"Can my friends visit me?"

"Only when you're not having a radiation treatment," Dr. Sherman replied, "and it's a good thing you wear that hat, because you'll probably lose your hair." Edd gave a small smile. At least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

After all of Edd's questions were answered, he was allowed to go back into the lobby until his room is ready. Ed's mom stayed behind so she could call Edd's parents in private.

"So, what's the news?" asked Eddy as soon as he saw Edd.

Edd didn't say anything. He was still getting used to the news himself. "Hello? Earth to Double D? Come in Sockhead!" Edd snapped out of his trance and looked at his friends.

"So what's wrong with you, Double D?" asked Ed, curiously. Edd gave them both a sad look.

"I have a... tumor, in my lungs," said Edd. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"That's all?" Edd gaped at his friend's nonchalant attitude.

"What do you mean, that's all?"

"You just get some tumor medicine or something and go home, right?" asked Eddy.

"Do either of you even know what a tumor is?" asked Edd.

"Not a clue," said Ed with that goofy smile of his. Edd sighed. He couldn't really blame them for not knowing, neither one of them read into medicine and anatomy like he did.

"Well, long story short, I'm going to have to stay in the hospital for a while." Ed's smile dissappeared, and Eddy sat up.

"For many days?" asked Eddy.

"Probably a couple months, maybe more," Edd said, looking down at the floor. The room was silent, except for the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"Eddward?" asked a nurse. Edd nodded. "Your room is ready, please follow me."

**Okay, please review. Also, I don't study medicine and I don't take an anatomy class. All the medical terms and stuff like that I get from doing research on the internet. But some of it is bound to be wrong, and if it is, I'm sorry and I hope it's not too distracting from the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're awesome :)**

The nurse opened the white door and led the three boys into the hospital room.

The room was painted a teal green, with matching floor. There were two metal beds with a pulled back curtain between them, but since the beds were both made, Edd assumed he was the only one staying in the room. Next to one of the beds was an oxygen tank, ready just in case Edd needed it, and a small wooden table with a lamp. On the wall opposite of the beds was a small tv. There was also a small window on one of the walls, with a bare tree outside, shaking in the wind and covered with snow.

"Here is your room," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Edd, still looking around the room. He wished he would've brought his label maker with him. The nurse handed him a hospital gown.

"Please put this on, the doctor should be here in about an hour to take you to the operating room," said the nurse.

"Why does he need an operation?" asked Eddy.

"So the doctors can find out what... it is and how to get rid of it," explained Edd, not really wanting to talk about the tumor. After making sure Edd didn't need anything else, the nurse left, and the Eds sat down on the bed.

"What's going to happen after your operation, Double D?" asked Ed, "Will you come home?"

"I'm afraid not Ed," said Edd. Ed frowned and looked down at the floor, sadly. Edd didn't like seeing his friend upset. "But I'm sure you'll be able to visit me tomorrow." Ed smiled at that.

Edd looked over at Eddy, who was just looking out the window. Ed noticed too. "Are you okay, Eddy?" he asked.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Eddy snapped, "I'm just tired of being in this place."

"Well then, you'll be happy to know we're leaving," said a voice from the doorway. The Eds looked up. It was Ed's mom. She looked over at Edd. "Eddward, your mother said that she'll be here in a few minutes, and your father will get here as soon as he can."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nichols," Edd said.

"Mom, we can visit Double D tomorrow right? He said so!" said Ed, running up to her. She gave him a sad smile.

"We'll just see sweetie, now say goodbye to Eddward." Ed said goodbye, while Eddy just gave a small 'whatever' wave. As soon as his friends left, Edd instantly felt alone. The room was so quiet and cold. He began to think of the tumor, and what might happen if it was cancerous, but he immediantly shook these thoughts out of his head. To keep himself busy, he got on the hospital gown and turned on the tv. Unfortunately, the tv didn't really hold his attention, it was all talk shows and game shows, but at least it was something. It was about fifteen minutes later when Edd heard another voice.

"Eddward?"

He looked up and saw a young woman in the doorway. She looked to be in her late twenties, thirty at the oldest. She was wearing a dark blue business suit and black high heals, with a black choker. She had long, raven hair that was tied in a bun, and she was carrying a black suitcase. She put the suitcase on the floor, and looked at Edd, giving him a sad smile.

"Hello Mother," said Edd, smiling back. Edd's mom walked over to her son and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay sweetie," she said, sitting down on the bed by her son. Edd thought for a moment. He wanted to say, no, yell, 'No! I'm not fine! I have a tumor growing inside me and I'm sick to my stomach about it!' But he had no reason to scream at his mother, so instead, he just nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to take care of you," his mother said, guilty about having another mother take _her _son to the hospital, "As soon as Michelle called, I got over her as fast as I could. I called your father, but he's in the middle of a case, but he said he'll be over as soon as he can." Both of Edd's parents were lawyers, which meant they had busy schedules, and often left the house from dawn to dusk.

"It's okay," Edd assured her. He didn't want his mother to worry about him, frankly he was doing enough worrying for the both of them.

For the next hour or so, Edd and his mother talked. For Edd, it was wonderful. After communicating with his parents using sticky notes, he almost forgot what it was like to talk to them in person. His mother's voice was soft but strong and loving. She would listen to Edd talk, and when he started coughing, she would hold his hand until it stopped. He had forgotten how close he was to his mother. Being with her, almost made Edd forget that he was in a hospital. But when the doctor showed up, Edd clearly remembered.

"Mrs. Mathews, we need to take your son to surgery now," said Dr. Sherman, now in an operating uniform. His mother's eyes began glistened with tears, but she didn't object.

"Yes, of course." She was about to get up, when they all heard footsteps running down the hall. "Wait!" said a male voice.

A tall, young man appeared in the doorway and stood next to the doctor. He was clean shaven and had short, brown hair. He was wearing a blue suit, and had a suitcase that had "Christopher Mathews" on it in gold lettering. "I'm here," he said, looking at Edd and his mother.

"Hello Father," said Edd, giving a small smile to let his dad know he was okay.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to take Eddward to surgery now," the doctor said, "You may visit him afterwards." Edd's father nodded, and motioned for Edd's mother to stand next to him. She quickly stood up and stood next to her husband. "I'm afraid he'll have to remove his hat as well," said the doctor.

Edd suddenly got pale and closed his eyes, a flood of memories flashing by. He slowly took off his hat and heard his mother gasp. His father looked down at the floor. Something told Edd that his parents had not seen him without his hat in a long time. He handed the hat to his mother, who held it tightly and close to her heart, and the doctors started to roll Edd away.

()()()()()()()

Ed's mother's car rolled into the driveway. The sky was dark gray, looking like it could snow any minute. The wind was blowing, and even though it was only four in the afternoon, the time could be mistaken for seven at night.

"You can visit with your friends, but I want you and your sister home at six, Ed," said Ed's mother as she got out of the car and shut her door.

"Yes Mom," said Ed, quickly getting out while Eddy took his time. As he got out, Eddy noticed that all the kids were in the middle of the cul da sac in the snow. It looked like they were trying to build a snowman, but were now all staring at the two Eds. They both walked over to the group of kids, while Ed's mother went inside her house to start preparing a warm dinner.

"What is wrong with the Double D Ed boy?" asked Rolf with curiousity.

"Is he going to be alright?" Nazz asked, sounding worried.

"He has something called a tumor," said Eddy, not really wanting to talk about it.

"A tumor?" asked Jimmy, "Does it hurt?"

"When is he coming home?" asked Sarah.

"Look, Double D's going to be fine, so stop asking us questions!" said Eddy. And with that, he started to walk home. It wasn't until he was almost all the way home that he noticed a tall shadow was following him. He turned around. "Ed? What is it?"

"Can I stay with you Eddy?" pleaded Ed, "Just tonight."

"No!" said Eddy. But Ed didn't give up.

"But Eddy, I'm worried about Double D!" Eddy growled.

"I told you, Double D will be fine! Now get lost!" Eddy opened his slide in door, and slammed it in Ed's face. He then proceded to take off his winter jacket and apparel, leaving them in random places on the floor, and then lay down on his bed staring at his disco ball.

Double D's fine, he told himself, he has to be.

**I'm going to end this chapter right here just because I don't want it to be too wordy. Also, two things: One: This is NOT a slash fic, so don't be expecting it, and two: I will reveal what's under Edd's hat, but it'll be in a future chapter. Sorry! Anyway, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Edd slowly started to stir from his medicine induced sleep. Even though his eyes were closed, he could tell it was dark in his room, except for a little bit of light. Edd began to open his eyes.

He was in his bed in his hospital room. The main lights were off, but the desk lamp next to him was on. Edd then felt something on his face, and felt a long wire on his body above the blanket. He followed the wire with his eyes, and discovered it led to an oxygen tank. He was wearing an oxygen mask. He wanted to ask if anyone was there, but ended up coughing.

"Eddward?" Edd turned his head and saw his mother on the other bed. She got up and quickly walked over to her son. "Are you okay."

Edd gave a few more coughs. His throat was so dry. "M-mom, may I please have some water?" he finally asked.

"Of course, sweetie," said his mother. She quickly got up and left the room, although Edd wish she could've stayed. He so many questions to ask. After a couple minutes, he closed his eyes again. It was as if he had slept for years and still didn't get enough sleep. About five minutes later, he recognized the sound of his mother's high heals. He opened his eyes and saw her enter the room.

"Here you go, Eddward," his mother said. She put the cup on the small table, and helped him sit up. She then carefully removed his mask, and gave him the cup. He drank the whole cup in about five seconds.

"Thank you," he said, handing her back the cup, "What time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock," his mother said. She fished something out of her pocket. It was his hat. "Here," she said handing it to Edd. Edd happily put it on. He always felt so exposed when he wasn't wearing it or something to cover his head.

"Where's Father?"

"He's at home, he had work to do," said his mother, "But he stayed in her with me as soon as you came out. He has an important case tomorrow, but I can assure you if he hadn't have gotten that phone call, he would've never left."

"So, what did the doctors find out?" Edd asked. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Why don't you lay down and rest?" suggested his mother, "you need your strength."

"Mother," said Edd, "I need to know."

His mother bit her lip as tears began to fill her eyes. "Edward, the tumor... they've found out it's cancerous." Edd stared at her. He couldn't believe it. He had cancer? "But please darling, don't worry. The doctor said that the cancer is own in your lungs, and it's not spreading. Your tumor isn't growing either. Dr. Sherman says they've caught it early enough, and with some radiation treatments, they'll not only kill the cancer, but shrink the tumor as well. You're going to be fine, Eddward. I can promise you that, you're going to be okay."

Edd stared down at his blanket. The words didn't seem real. He almost had the urge to get a dictionary to make sure that they were talking about the same 'cancer' not something different that was as harmless as a cold and couldn't kill him. Finally, he said, "Okay."

His mother looked at him. "Would you like to be alone for a moment?" Edd nodded. "Okay honey, I'll be right outside if you need me." She hugged her son, and then left.

Edd laid down and turned on his side. And that's when the words hit him like a ton of rocks. _Cancer. _Not only did he have a _tumor inside him, _but now he had cancer? Edd felt the tears run down his cheeks, and they didn't stop until he was asleep.

()()()()()()()

Edd held himself. His insides were churning like a tilt-a-whirl, and he felt a strange tingle inside him.

This was radiation treatments.

Edd had read books before about radiation and chemo treatments, how they can effect the human body and how sick they can make a person feel. But now he was experiencing it first hand. And he hated it.

"It's alright if you need to throw up," said the nurse, handing him a trashcan, "it's not good to hold it all in." At first, he was going to refuse, but then Edd felt his stomach heave forward. He grabbed the trashcan from the nurse.

About ten minutes later, the treatment was done and Edd was being rolled back to his room in a wheelchair.

"Do you need anything?" the nurse asked.

"Do you have any reading material?" asked Edd. He may have been sick, but he wasn't going to give up the one thing he loved to do the most. But his parents were at work and didn't get off until long after the library was closed, so he would have to settle for whatever the hospital had.

"Nothing except for a few magazines," said the nurse, "But on my break, I can get you some of my daughter's books. I'm sure she won't mind sharing." Well, it would be better than nothing. Edd thanked the nurse and turned on the tv. He fell asleep five minutes later.

His sleep was peaceful, but not very deep. It was only about an hour later, he heard two pairs of footsteps enter the room.

"Aw, he is sleeping Eddy."

Edd opened his eyes and saw Ed and Eddy in front of his bed.

"Great job, Monobrow!" shouted Eddy, angrily, "Now we're going to get in trouble for waking him up."

"Actually," said Edd, "I'm glad to have the company. How is everything?"

"Lousy, Kevin's team won the snowball fight," grumbled Eddy.

"And I made a snow chicken," Ed said happily.

"You made a pile of snow," said Eddy, "It didn't look anything like a chicken!"

"Says you," retorted Ed. He then opened his jacket pocket and got out a thermos. He opened it up, and the smell of gravy took over the room in a matter of seconds. "I brought you some gravy, Double D," said Ed, pouring him a cup, "Gravy always make me happy when I'm sick."

Edd's stomach churned just at the smell, but he managed to force a smile. "Thank you for the kind gesture Ed, but I'm not really hungry. You can eat the gravy if you want to."

"That I will!" Ed then started guzziling the gravy, as Eddy just glared in disgust. Edd held back the urge to get sick. If he hurled in front of Ed and Eddy, they would never let him live it down. "You got mail!" Edd looked over at his friend.

"What are you talking about Ed?" he asked, confused.

"Over there!" said Ed, pointing at the small table. Right by the lamp, was a plain white envelope, engraved with the letters OLW.

"What is it, Sockhead?" asked Eddy.

"I'm not sure," said Edd as he took out the letter inside the envelope. There was something else, but he would look at it afterwards. Edd unfolded the paper, cleared out his throat, and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Edd_

_You don't know about me, but I know about you, and because I do I want to give you a special gift. Accompanying this letter is a certified check, my gift to you, with no strings attached, to spend on anything you want. No one knows about this except you and you are free to tell anyone you want.  
_

_Who I am isn't really important, only that you and I have much in common. Through no fault of our own we have both endured pain, isolation and have spent many days in a hospital feeling lonely and scared. I hoped for a miracle, but most of all I hoped for someone to truly understand what I was going through. I can't make you live longer, I can't stop you from hurting. But I can give you one wish, as someone did for me did for me. My wish helped me find purpose, faith, and courage.  
_

_Friendship reaches beyond time, and the true miracle is in giving, not recieving. Use my gift to fulfill your wish._

_Your Forever Friend, _

_JWC._

"Who's JWC?" asked Ed.

"Is it one of the neighborhood kids?" asked Eddy.

"I'm not sure," asked Edd, "The only people I know who's names start with a J are Jimmy and Johnny, but their middle and last names don't start with a W and C. Besides, the letter said I didn't know him or her." Edd set down the letter and picked up the envelope. Just as promised in the letter, there was a certified check. When he found out how much it was written for, Edd gasped and almost started another coughing fit.

"How much did they give ya?" asked Eddy.

"One hundred-thousand dollars!" said Edd. As soon as those words left Edd's mouth, Eddy's mouth dropped like a ton of bricks.

"You're rich!" shouted Eddy, "and that means we're rich! We could buy anything we want!"

"We could buy a chicken farm and a gravy factory!" shouted Ed, now excited, "Oh boy, oh boy!"

"We could buy a jawbreaker factory and still have money left over!" shouted Eddy. He looked over at Edd, who instead of being excited, was just looking back and forth between the check and the letter. "Sockhead, what's the matter with ya? You're rich! You can buy anythhing!"

Edd looked up and glared at Eddy. "I can't very well buy myself good health, Eddy!"

The room fell silent, and Eddy glared right back at Edd. "Okay fine, you don't have to be such a jerk about it!" Eddy sat down on the bed, the excitment in the room being sucked out like it was by a vacumn. Edd's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, I didn't mean to yell at you," said Edd, "I had my first radiation treatment today, and I'm not myself."

For the next hour or so, the Eds just sat and watched the hospital television until visiting hours were over. But Edd wasn't paying attention to the screen, he was just looking at the letter.

By the way it was written, it felt like JWC, whoever he or she was, really knew Edd, and what he was going through. But one question still remained:

Who was JWC?


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had went by, and each day was about the same as the next. Edd would wake up, eat hospital food for breakfast, have a radiation treatment, maybe a couple tests, and take a nap. After his nap, Ed and Eddy would come over to visit. They would usually stay until visiting hours were over, but on bad days when Edd had to be hooked up to an oxygen tank, they left after about half an hour.

After the visit, depending on what time it was, Edd would eat dinner, watch tv, visit with his parents when they got off work, and then go to bed. It was all very monotonous. He couldn't even read that much, the books the nurse had brought were things like _Twilight _and other teen girl books (a/n: In case you're wondering, I am anti Twilight and proud of it.) Definitely not his cup of tea.

The only thing that seemed to break up the boredom were surprise visits. Rolf, Kevin and Nazz had visited him once. Nazz brought him a homemade care package (which he said thank you for about five times, even though he would probably never use it) and Rolf was going to bring what he called 'The Gift of Good Health', but the doctors wouldn't let him bring it into Edd's room.

"How is Rolf supposed to wish the Ill of Breath Ed Boy good health if this scatter brained hospital doesn't let him?" Rolf shouted when he told Edd.

"It's alright Rolf," Edd had told him, "After all, it's the thought that counts."

The worst part of being in the hospital was the lonliness. Sure he had tv and books, but those couldn't hold his attention forever. The room was so quiet, especially at night. In his own room, if he couldn't sleep, he could write in his journal or start a new toothpick model. Edd was definitely getting homesick.

He was also getting discouraged. He was entering the third week of radiation, and nothing had changed.

"Why hasn't my condition changed?" Edd asked Dr. Sherman as he was being brought back to his room after another treatment, "You said you caught it in an early stage."

"Yes, but it's still cancer," said Dr. Sherman, "It takes time, even in an early stage. Just wait another month or so and we should see some change."

Edd would have to take his word for it. When he arrived at his room, Ed and Eddy were there waiting for him, but fighting at the same time.

"Give it, Ed!" said Eddy as he pulled on a magazine Ed had. Ed pulled back.

"But Eddy, this is an ad for my favorite movie, 'Attack of the Gravyheads!'".

"I don't care! It's my magazine, and let go, you're gonna rip it!"

Ed was going to protest, but then he saw that the third Ed was back. "Double D!" he shouted happily.

"Are you up for visitors?" Dr. Sherman asked.

Edd had gotten used to the treatment, even if they still made his stomach churn. And any company was good company. "Yes, I am," he replied. A nurse helped put Edd in bed, and then left him alone with his friends.

"So, have you gotten rid of that tumor thing yet?" asked Eddy, forgetting about the magazine.

"Not yet," replied Edd.

"Geesh, how long is it gonna take?" Edd had not told his friends that he now had cancer along with the tumor. He didn't want them to worry.

"These things take time, Eddy," replied Edd, "Believe me, I'm just as frusterated as you, but I'm sure the radiation treatments will start working soon."

"Maybe you'll get radioactive powers and become a superhero!" shouted Ed in excitement. Edd smiled.

"I don't think so Ed, but you never know."

"You're radi active?" All the Eds looked up at the sound of a small voice. It came from the doorway. When they looked over, they saw a small, young girl.

She looked about six years old, with short, light brown almost red hair. She looked a little pale, but curious. She would've reminded them of Sarah, if she was screaming and threatening to tattle on them.

"No, I'm not radioactive," Edd replied, "I'm just having treatments involving radiation."

"Oh," said the girl, even though she didn't look like she understood Edd's vocabulary, "Are you sick?"

"You could say that," said Edd, "My name is Eddward, what's your name?" The girl was about to answer, but then a nurse saw her and grabbed her arm.

"Hanna, what are you doing out of your room?" asked the nurse.

"I heard kids," Hanna replied, "Ms. Muffy and I were lonely." She held up a small ragdoll, which Edd assumed was Ms. Muffy.

"Well, we need to get you back into your room, you have to have your dialysis treatment." The girl pouted.

"I don't like the dial sis treatments," she replied, hugging her doll.

"If you want," said Edd, "and if your nurse allows it, perhaps you could stay in here for an hour or two." Hanna looked hopefully up at her nurse.

"I suppose if her parents agree and if she's a good girl during her treatment," the nurse started to say, but Hanna quickly interrupted her.

"I'm going back to my room!" she said, "just like a good girl!" With that, she quickly walked back to her room. The nurse gave Edd a smile.

"Thank you," said the nurse, "I'm sure Hanna appreciates it."

"You're welcome," replied Edd, smiling back. He knew how lonely the hospital could be. He also knew that the hospital was old and kind of small, which meant there was no play area for the sick kids. Besides, she seemed like she could use a friend.

"Just don't get Sarah jealous, Romeo," Eddy said, smiling slyly. Edd shot him a glare.

After an hour or so, Ed and Eddy went home, and Hanna returned to Edd's room in a wheelchair. She looked a little tired, but insisted on staying.

Only five minutes had gone by, and both kids felt as if they had knew each other their whole lives. Hanna told Edd about all her toys, her parents, her baby sister that was on the way, and what was wrong with her.

"My kidneys are all icky," she had told him, "I have to have dial sis until the doctors find new kidneys for me. My icky kidneys make me sick, but Mama says that I'll get better soon."

Edd felt sorry for Hanna, getting sick at such a young age, but also admirred her for keeping a positive attitude. In return, Edd told her about his life. His parents, his friends, and all their adventures.

"Did you really build a giant rollercoaster?" Hanna exclaimed when Edd had told her about the time where they built a bunch of rides for Plank, "Wow! Was it fun?"

"Well, it was for my friend," Edd replied. Edd also taught her new words like "Transplant" and drew her a picture of a kidney.

"Here's what a typical kidney looks like," said Edd, showing her the drawing on his notepad. Hanna giggled.

"It looks like a bean!" she said.

The hours went like minutes. They weren't even hungry by the time dinner was served. Finally, at eight o'clock, a nurse came in Edd's room.

"Hanna, it's time to go back to your room," the nurse said.

"Can I sleep over?" asked Hanna, "Please? Just for tonight?"

"I don't mind," said Edd. His parents both had to work that night, so he didn't mind a little company. After a little more coaxing from Hanna, the nurse finally agreed, just because Hanna's parents couldn't stay with her either, but only for that night.

The nurse closed the curtains that divided the two beds, got Hanna ready for bed, opened the curtains again, and turned off the light. "Goodnight," she said as she left the room.

The room was only silent for about a minute before Hanna spoke up. "Edd?" she said, "Are you awake?" Edd nodded. He couldn't really talk that much because he was wearing an oxygen mask. The doctor's wanted him to wear it while he slept, just in case. "I have a secret to tell you. I haven't told another kid, not even my best friend from school."

Edd looked up at her. "What's you secret?" he said before he took another breath of air.

"I got a letter," Hanna said. Quickly, she unzipped the back of her ragdoll, and pulled out a piece of folded paper, careful not to pull out any stuffing from the doll. "It's from a girl named JWC." Edd's eyes widened. She had gotten a letter too. "She's my forever friend, and she gave me a lot of money that Mama put in the back for me. JWC told me not to be afraid and that I could spend the money on a wish. I haven't decide what to buy yet, but I want it to help people, just like she's helping me and Ms. Muffy."

"How do you know," Edd said as he took a breath, "JWC's a girl?"

"I just know," Hanna replied, "She seems really nice. I wish I could meet her." Me too, thought Edd. "Well, goodnight Edd." Edd gave her a nod as a response, and then turned away from her. Hanna fell asleep right away, but Edd couldn't sleep at all.

_Hanna's 'secret' made me wonder even more about JWC. Whoever he/she was, they knew what it felt to be sick, and in the hospital not knowing if you'll survive or not. They must also be incredibly wealthy. To think, there was someone out there giving away thousands of dollars to children who might not make it. It was so noble, so unselfish. They also gave people the feeling that someone was there, watching over them saying that they would be okay, even if they wouldn't survive, because they would still be there looking out for you. Whoever this JWC is, they were definitely what they said in their letter: A forever friend. I still had no idea what I was going to spend that money on, but like Hanna, I was certain to spend it on something that would help people._

()()()()()()()

"Lousy winter, who invented it anyway?"

Eddy slammed the front door and shook the snow off his head. It was like a blizard outside. He walked into the living room, turned on the tv, and flopped down on the couch. "Eddy?" a female voice from the kitchen asked.

"Hey Mom," Eddy replied, eyes glued to the tv. His mom walked into the room, her brown hair tied in a bun, wearing a brown sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Are you okay, Eddy?" his mom asked, as if expecting him to be in tears.

"Yeah," Eddy replied lazily.

"Well, alright," his mom replied back, "If you need to talk to me, you can. I know it may be a little hard having a friend with cancer, but..."

"What are you talking about, Mom?" asked Eddy, sitting up, "I thought Sockhead just had a tumor thing."

"Oh my, his parents must not want him to..." Eddy's mom started to say, but then quickly changed the subject. "Dinner's in ten minutes, and if you have homework, please do it before nine. Report cards are coming."

"Yeah yeah," said Eddy, getting up from the couch, "I'll be in my room." Eddy didn't wait around for his mom's reply, he just went straight to his room.

He didn't tell us, thought Eddy, why didn't he tell us. He laid down in his bed, staring at the wall. His face seemed soft, sad and a little worried. For the past few weeks, he told himself Double D would be fine, they would get the tumor out, and everything would be normal again. But now... for the first time he wondered, was his friend going to die?


	6. Chapter 6

"We're looking for Double D, can we visit him?"

Ed was standing at the counter at the hospital. Eddy was standing right along beside him, but while Ed looked worried, Eddy just looked mad and like he didn't even want to be there. It had been two days since their last visit, because of homework and then getting grounded (thanks to Sarah).

"Excuse me?" asked the nurse, who was new, "I don't think we have anyone by that name. Perhaps if you tell me your friend's last name."

"You mean, Mathews?" asked Ed. The nurse nodded and typed it in to the computer. After a few moments, a page appeared on the screen. "Eddward Mathews has just gotten back from a radiation treatment. If the door isn't closed, and if he's not asleep, you may visit him."

"Thanks," said Ed, quickly walking to Edd's room, with Eddy trudging behind. When the two arrived in Edd's room, he was laying down in his bed half asleep. He looked a little pale, and very tired. But he still managed to open his eyes and smile at his friends.

"Hello," he said in a friendly, but tired tone.

"Did they get the tumor out?" Ed asked hopefully. Edd slowly shook his head.

"Not today Ed," he said, trying to be comforting, "But maybe in a few weeks." Ed gave a sad smile. Edd then noticed that for the first time, Eddy wasn't saying anything. "Eddy, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'm fine," Eddy said in a fake tone, "By the way, how's that cancer going?"

The room went dead silent. Edd turned pale and started to sweat a little.

"I...how did you find out?" Edd finally said.

Eddy glared at him. "My mom told me a couple days ago. I guess you just didn't want us to know!"

"I was trying to keep you two from worrying," Edd replied, who was starting to get a little angry, "I thought it was for the best at the time."

"Oh sure, lie to us, your best friends, who by the way kept that little secret about your _you know what_," said Eddy, "well, maybe we should tell everyone! Seems like the perfect time! I hear Jimmy's working on the school newspaper now."

"You wouldn't!" Eddy was crossing the line now. "Eddy I swear, if you tell any living soul, I'll...!"

"You'll what? Stop hanging out with me, like I really care!" shouted Eddy. Edd was furious now. Before he could even reply, a coughing fit managed to start up again. But even through the coughing, he managed to yell at Eddy.

"Inconsiderate *cough* irrational *cough cough* uncaring *cough* shrimp!"

"Useless, whiny, lying jerk!"

"If you don't care so much, *cough cough* then why don't you just leave?" Edd shouted back.

"Fine!" shouted Eddy, "Come on Ed, let's...!"

But Ed was already gone. He must've ran off during the fight. Eddy and Edd glared at each other one final time before Eddy stormed out the door and slammed it on the way out.

Good riddance, Edd thought at first, but after a few minutes, he started to have regrets. It wasn't Eddy's fault he was mad, he had a right to be. And now, Edd wondered if they were even friends anymore.

()()()()()()()()

Eddy stomped through the snow, gritting his teeth and pretending that every step he took was on Edd's head. Edd's words still rang in his ears.

_Inconsiderate! Irrational! Uncaring jerk!_

Like I really care, Eddy thought to himself as he walked farther away from the hospital. With each step, his temper started to fade, until he found himself stopping in the middle of the dense, snow covered woods. Each bare tree seemed to stand alone, just like he was. Eddy sighed. He watched his breath come out in a warm mist and then fade away. Even though he was still mad, he hated being alone.

As he started to walk again, this time with softer steps. As he walked, Eddy could've sworn he heard something. It sounded like, loud sobbing. He walked towards the sound, which got louder and more sad. Finally, when he reached the frozen river in the middle of the forest, he found the source of the sound. "Ed?"

Ed turned in looked up at his friend, tears in his eyes. He expected Eddy to still be angry, but instead, he seemed a little more calmer. "What are you doing in the middle of the forest bawling your eyes out, Lumpy?"

"I don't want our group to be torn apart!" Ed wailed. He grabbed on to Eddy and hugged him, and surprisingly, Eddy (awkwardly) hugged back.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Eddy asked. Ed let him go and looked at him.

"I don't like it when you and Double D fight," said Ed, wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve (to Eddy's disgust), "Best friends like you, me and Double D shouldn't fight."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Look, I didn't mean to start a fight with Sockhead, alright?" he said, exasperated, "I was just made okay?"

"Will Double D be alright?" Ed asked. Eddy wanted to yell 'No! You need to get it through your thick skull that he has cancer so he probably won't be alright!', but instead, he held his tongue.

"Yeah, Double D will be fine," Eddy finally replied.

"And are we all still friends?"

Eddy thought for a moment. He wasn't so sure. Edd yelled those things at him, like he hated him. But he thought it would be better if Ed thought they were friends. What was that one thing Edd said once? Ignorance is bliss, or something like that. "Yeah, sure, whatev..." Eddy was cut off by another bear hug by Ed, who was now happy again.

When he finally let Eddy go, he smiled. "Hey, I got an idea! Remember when you and Double D made me that box of all of my favorite things to make me happy?"

"How could I forget!" Eddy said, glaring at his tall, lump of a friend, "We spent the whole stinkin' afternoon trying to make you happy, and you just had a pebble in your shoe! You nearly destroyed the whole playground because of it!"

"Well, we could do the same thing for Double D!" shouted Ed. He grabbed Eddy's arm and ran towards the cul-da-sac, Eddy angrily yelling all the way to let go of him.

()()()()()()()()()

Edd stared at the tv screen in his room. It was six o'clock, and he was watching some news program, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. He just kept thinking about the fight between him and Eddy. Sure, he and Eddy had their spats, but they were still close friends. All three of them were. They had been through so much together. Now, it seemed like whenever he would get visitors, it would just be Ed and his parents. And Eddy, Edd would be lucky if he even came at all.

Just then, he heard the doorknob turn. Edd looked up and saw someone open the door. To his surprise, he saw that it was Eddy.

Edd sat up, but before he could even say anything, Eddy cut him off.

"Ladies and hospital people," Eddy said in his announcer voice, the one he had used so many times before in scams, "are you tired of sitting around your bed watching the boring news and reading lame girly vampire books?" Edd gave him a confused look. "Well, look no further, because presenting..."

Ed kicked open the door and carried in a heavy box with a crude drawing of Double D on it. "The Double D box!" Ed sat the box on top of Eddy, squishing him cartoon style. "Get this thing off me you idiot!" Ed quickly took the box off Eddy and put it beside him. Eddy gave him a glare before continuing.

"Let's see what we've got!" Eddy reached into the box and pulled out a dictionary. "Oh look, a giant book, perfect for the guy who loves big words!" Eddy threw the book onto Edd's bed, making it shake a little, before he continued. He pulled out a small plastic card and a notebook. He looked over at Ed.

"Oh, right!" said Ed, remembering, "A notebook and library card, to write down books, so you can read forever and ever!"

"We got the card from your room," added Eddy. Edd made a face. He didn't really like them being in his room, but at least now he could read something more his taste.

"A cactus," said Eddy, pulling out Jim, Edd's pet cactus, "in case you need to fight off any nurses who wanna give you a shot, at least, that's what I would do with it." Edd smiled and put his plant friend on his small table.

"A fish head!" said Ed happily, pulling an old fish head out of the box, "For good luck!" Edd and Eddy both gave him a weird look. "Oh! And what's this I see?" Ed then pulled out a round, sugary ball of sweetness, better known as...

"A jawbreaker?" Edd exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, swiped it from Kevin," said Eddy. Edd didn't approve of that, but it was the thought that counts.

"Thank you both," said Edd, "This was all such a lovely gesture."

"You can still eat jawbreakers, can't ya Double D?" asked Ed.

"I'm sure the doctors will allow it," Edd said, smiling at his two friends. Just then, a nurse came in the room.

"Visiting hours are over," she said, slightly annoyed with the two of them, "and just so you know, if you wish to come back here, you need to be more quiet."

"Can I just stay for like a minute?" asked Eddy, getting a look of surprise from Edd.

"Alright but just a few minutes more," said the nurse. As soon as she left, Eddy told Ed to wait for him outside. Now, it was just the two of them.

"So," said Eddy, "Um, I just wanted to say I'm, you know, sorry about before."

"As am I," said Edd, "I didn't mean those things before, and you did have a right to be mad. I should have told both you and Ed when I found out, I guess I was just getting used to it myself."

"Right," said Eddy, looking down at the floor. The room stayed quiet for a moment before Eddy started to speak again. "I've never told you guys this before, but my cousin died of cancer." Edd blinked a couple times in surprise. No wonder he had been so upset, he had already lost someone to cancer. "I guess that's why I was so mad. So, are we pals again?"

Edd looked at Eddy for a moment, and then smiled. "Definitely."

Eddy smiled back. "Good." He started to walk out the door, but turned back around. "Hey, don't do anything stupid like... you know what I mean, or I'll have Ed drop that heavy box on you."

"I'll do my best," replied Edd. The two friends smiled at each other until finally, Eddy left. And Edd was all alone again. But he didn't feel alone, because he knew that no matter what would happen, his two best friends would be by his side.

**Hope Edd and Eddy weren't too OOC. It's just that I wanted to make a good friendship chapter for them. One of my favorite scenes in the movie was the swamp scene, it had such good character and friendship developement between both Edd and Eddy, and I just wanted to do something like that. Anyway, please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Sunday afternoon sun shone through the windows of the hospital for the first time in days. The snow, which was now about five feet deep, glistened like diamonds in the light. But Edd, of course, wasn't outside playing in the snow. Instead, he was in the hospital room next to his, visiting with Hanna.

"Thanks for staying with me while Mama's at work, Edd," said Hanna, clutching her doll and smiling at Edd.

"I do enjoy our little visits, Hanna," said Edd. He had been visiting her more often, because it became apparent her condition was going downhill. Her name was put higher up on the transplant list for a kidney, but because she was so young... Edd didn't like to think about that. He just wanted to spend time with his adopted 'sister'. "So, have you drawn me a new picture?"

"Not yet," said Hanna, "I was too tired last night to draw one. But I'm thinking of drawing one of me, you and Ms. Muffy playing in the snow." The little girl then turned her head to the window. "I miss playing in the snow, and so does Ms. Muffy. If we don't get out of the hospital soon, it will all melt, it is almost Febuary you know."

"Yes I know," replied Edd, who found it hard to believe that he had been in the hospital for nearly a month, "But you'll play in it again. If not this winter, then the next one." Hanna gave him a smile.

"Hey Double D," said Eddy, nonchalantly walking through the opened door, with Ed following him, "The nurse said you were in here."

"Eddy, please remember to knock," reminded Edd.

"Yeah yeah," said Eddy as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room. Edd rolled his eyes. Why do I even bother, he asked himself.

"Do you guys want to play dolls?" asked Hanna, holding up her doll, "My mama brought me two more last night from my room because I told Daddy I was getting homesick again."

"Ooh! I do!" said Ed, running over to Hanna's bed. He had been forced to play dolls many times with Sarah, and while he usually got hit in the process, he enjoyed it, especially when he added his own creative twist. Ed then took out a model rocket out of thin air.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Eddy curious, but Ed didn't answer.

"We can have the dollies go to the planet of Black Olives and Tomatoes," said Ed, "Just like in the movie 'Attack of the Salad Planeteers'!"

"Um, how 'bout we have them go to Saturn instead," suggested Hanna, "I saw a picture of it, and it has pretty rings."

"Okay!" replied Ed. Edd just simply gave a smile, as Eddy rolled his eyes. Hanna was about to give Ed and Edd their own dolls when a nurse came in.

"Eddward, it's time for your treatment," announced the nurse, as she rolled in a wheelchair. Edd looked at his two friends.

"I trust you two can entertain Hanna while I'm gone," Edd said as he got up.

"Can do!" said Ed.

"Bye Edd!" Hanna said, waving goodbye.

"What, wait Double D!" shouted Eddy, but Edd was already out the door. The short Ed scowled. "I hate dolls," he mumbled.

"Come on Eddy!" said Ed. He put a red headed doll with a pink dress in Eddy's hand and then dragged him to Hanna's bed. Ed had the blonde doll with the green dress, and Hanna had Ms. Muffy. The rocket was sitting on the bed. "My name is Audrey," Ed said in a high girl voice that made Hanna giggle, "What's your name?"

"This is stupid," replied Eddy. But Ed gave him a pleading look, and Hanna followed. "Fine, but I'm not doing the high voice. My name is, I don't know, Nazz?"

"Hi Nazz," 'said' Ms. Muffy.

"Can we ride your spaceship?" 'asked' Audrey.

"Sure," 'replied' Nazz, "But it'll cost ya a quarter, each."

"Aw, but we don't have quarters," 'said' Ms. Muffy, "But maybe if you let us use your rocket, while let you have one of Saturn's pretty rings."

"Fine, but then you have to give me a quarter." Ed took Nazz and Ms. Muffy and put them on the rocket along with Audrey. He lifted up the rocket, but ended up catching Eddy's shirt.

"Ready, set.." "Ed, wait!" "Blast Off!" Ed threw the rocket and Eddy across the room, hitting the wall and then landing on the floor. Hanna laughed while Eddy glared at Ed.

"Alright 'Audrey', you're gonna get it now!" Eddy then ran over and made Nazz start fighting Audrey.

"Oh no you don't," 'said' Audrey, "For I have gravy vision! Pew pew pew! You're mashed potatoes now, vixen!"

"I have superpowers too!" 'said' Ms. Muffy, "I'm super fast!"

"Well, I have powers too, and my name isn't Nazz, it's Professor Scam!" Eddy said, remembering his old persona. Eddy then remembered he was playing as a girl. "Um, _Ms. _Professor Scam."

For the next half hour or so, the three played dolls until Edd, who was a little tired and pale, but still had some energy, came back from his treatment. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Eddy actually had fun playing dolls (but he said that if either Ed or Edd told anyone about playing dolls, he would tie them to the Kanker's trailer).

After visiting hours were over, Edd listened to Hanna excitedly talk about the dolls' adventures.

"It was so much fun!" said Hanna, "Your friends are nice."

"Yes, they are," said Edd, smiling. He then saw Hanna yawn. "Well, I suppose I should get back to my own room."

"Wait Edd, can I ask you something quickly?" asked Hanna. Edd nodded his head. "What's under your hat? Did you get gum in your hair, or a bad haircut?

Edd then turned pale. Only a few people knew what was under his hat. He didn't like to tell anyone, for fear he would be made fun of or ostracised by the kids at school. But Hanna seemed curious, and she most likely wouldn't make fun of him or tell others. Edd gave a sigh. "I'll show you, but don't be too shocked." He then slowly removed his hat.

Hanna's eyes widened, and she held her doll close. The skin on Edd's head, at least the edges of it, was pink. Towards the center of the head, the pink turned to red. There were scars and burns throughout his head. Hanna had never seen anything like it. "What happened?"

Edd looked down at the floor. "I was only three years old at the time. I lived in a town about fifty miles from Peach Creek. I had fallen asleep on the couch, and my babysitter was outside talking with her boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" asked Hanna, "Like when the girl dolly kisses the boy dolly, even though they aren't married?"

"Yes, something like that," said Edd, "Well, there must've been an electrical fire from upstairs, because the whole second floor had... caught on fire in just a matter of minutes..."

_Edd started coughing. The whole house smelt like the time his mother had burnt the turkey. It was dark, but there was light coming from the ceiling. He looked up and gasped. The ceiling was on fire! The floor upstairs had already been burnt through, and now the floor/ceiling beams were on fire. _

_"Mom! *cough cough* Dad! *cough cough* Help!" No one heard him. Just then, he tripped, falling onto the carpet. He started to tear up, but then heard a noise. He looked up and saw the beam fall._

_His head stung. It was like he had been sunburned, but worse._

_He felt that his eyes were closed, so he opened his eyes. The beam was right in front of him, but not on him. His head felt hot, and hurt more than ever before. Edd screamed in pain, tears running down his face. He reached up to feel his head, and his hand was instantly seared. His hair was on fire!_

_Remembering what Barney the Dino had told him on the tv just a few weeks before, little Edd rolled on the floor until his head stopped being hot, but it still stung. By the time Edd had stood up again, everything around him was in flames. He coughed, and cried hard. He was so scared. He wanted his parents. "Kid!"_

_Edd looked up and saw a man in a yellow coat and pants. A fire fighter. Edd quickly walked over to him, and he picked Edd up and carried him towards the exit. He could see his parents outside, hugging each other and getting ready to hug him as well. But then, the exit caught on fire. The firefighter was gone, and the fire was getting closer. He felt it cover him like a hot blanket. He couldn't breathe. Finally, he let out one more scream..._

Edd screamed and shot out of bed. He was coughing and sweating. Quickly, he grabbed his oxygen mask. Within a few minutes, Edd had managed to calm himself down. That last part was just a nightmare ending, but the rest had happened. Talking about it with Hanna had brought up some powerful memories.

"Does it hurt?" Hanna had asked him the night before.

"Not anymore," Edd had replied, "But it is hard to talk about."

"I'm sorry for asking about it," Hanna said to him, but Edd assured her it was okay. He needed to talk about it every once in a while. After the fire, Edd and his family had moved to Peach Creek. Edd was a little timid after the fire, almost as shy as Jimmy. But after seeing all the interesting flora and fawna of Peach Creek, and meeting Ed and Eddy, Edd felt right at home in Peach Creek. But he never forgot the fire.

"Oh dear, thought Edd, remembering Hanna, I hope I didn't wake her up. After a few more minutes of oxygen, he got up and went to Hanna's room. But she wasn't there. The bed was made, and there was no sign of her. That could only mean one thing...

"Oh no," said Edd, his eyes getting moist as he walked over to Hanna's bed. She was like a little sister to him, she was so young, and now...

"Don't worry." Edd jumped at the voice and turned around to see a nurse in the doorway. "She got a kidney last night around one in the morning, in fact she should be coming out of surgery soon. Then she'll be in ICU for a few days."

Edd smiled at the nurse, his eyes still filling with tears, but this time happy ones. He thanked the nurse and went back to his room. As he laid in his bed, waiting for his daily serving of hospital food, he thought about the fire. He had managed to not only survive a house fire, but getting third degree burns on his head.

He had survived that, and even though he still wasn't sure if he would survive the cancer and the tumor, he was definitely going to try.

**I told I was going to say what was under Edd's hat, a promise is a promise. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday, February 1st. Edd happily crossed the date off the miniature calender his mother had given him. Before she did, all the dates just ran together. In his head, Edd counted off all the days he had been in the hospital. He had checked in January 5th, so that meant he had been in the hospital twenty seven days. He still remember that day in the park like it happened just a few hours ago. The tightness, the coughing, the blood... But Edd quickly pushed all these thoughts out of his head, and put his concentration back on the calender.

It had seemed much longer than that, especially since he didn't have a friend to talk to when his parents or the other two Eds were around. Hanna's transplant was a success, and she was put in ICU for a few days. After that, she was placed in a regular room, but unfortunately her old room was already filled. Besides, she was still weak so only family was allowed in.

Even though he was happy for Hanna, Edd missed her a lot. But he knew that one way or another, they would run into each other again.

"Good morning, Eddward," a female voice from the door called, interrupting Edd's thoughts. But that wasn't really a bad thing, especially when Edd saw who was at the door.

"Good morning, Mother," said Edd as his mother sat down on the extra bed, She was wearing a navy blue sweater and a dark blue skirt. Her hair was also down instead of in a bun like usual. "Do you have the day off?"

"No, but I don't have to go in until four," his mother replied, "It'll be a late night. But at least this visit will keep me in a good mood the rest of the day." She then glanced over to the cactus on Edd's table. "I see your friends were kind enough to bring your cactus. Jim did seem rather lonely without you."

"I've missed his company as well. Oh, I just remembered," Edd said suddenly, "how are my..."

"Your father's been feeding them everyday," his mother said with a smile, and Edd smiled back. "I remember when you bought that ant farm with all the money you saved up from the holidays."

"I remember as well," said Edd, still smiling. His mother had been frightened to death of Edd's ant farm when he first got them, thoughts about them crawling all over her clean house filled her head. But, she was still supported of it, as long as they stayed in Edd's room. A month later, not only were the ants still alive, but Edd had written a second grade report on his observations on them. He had recieved two gold stars and a "Very Good!" sticker. His parents were so proud.

Suddenly, Edd started coughing. He was having another coughing fit, this one a little harder than usual. His chest tightened as he continued to cough, feeling more and more smothered each time. His mother held his hand as he coughed, her son squeezing tighter and tighter.

Finally, after about three minutes (nearly a record), Edd laid back down and let go of his mother's hand. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and then looked back at his mother. "Thank you," he said. His mother gave him a sad smile.

"It's quite alright," she replied, "Do you need anything?"

"No, just stay in her with me a while longer, please," Edd said, "Ed and Eddy won't be here until noon, and I'd enjoy it if you keep me company until then." Edd then gave his mother a smile.

"Of course," replied his mother, taking hold of his hand again, "I've got all the time in the world."

For the next two hours or so, Edd and his mother had small conversations. They would tell each other about interesting things that had happened in the week, bring up old memories, or just simply enjoy each other's company. Finally, right on time, Ed and Eddy arrived.

"Hi Double D's mom," said Ed, "Can we visit with Double D now?"

"Yes, you may," said Edd's mom, giving her son a smile. She squeezed his hand one more time, and then stood up, her son watching her as she left the room.

"So Sockhead, what's up?" asked Eddy, getting Edd's attention again.

"Not much I'm afraid," replied Edd, "I don't have a treatment today, but I'm suppose it doesn't matter."

"What's that mean?" asked Eddy, with just a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing," Edd said quickly, knowing he shouldn't speak like that, "what do you both want to do today?"

"Oh, I know!" Ed shouted happily. He pulled a magazine out of his jacket pocket and opened up to a tv schedule. "There's a Time Travel Movie Marathon today! Can we watch them, pretty please Double D?"

"Very well," said Edd, smiling at his friend, "it does sound interesting."

"Too bad they don't let good food in this place," complained Eddy, "I could've brought popcorn."

"And I could bring the dip!" Ed said randomly as he turned on the tv.

It turns out the movie wasn't nearly as exciting as Edd had hoped, but it seemed to entertain his friends. So, not wanting to start an arguement over tv channels, Edd just quietly fell asleep.

()()()()()()

"Stay tuned for part two of our marathon, after these commercials!" The over excited announcer said.

"Wasn't that cool, Double D?" asked Ed, "I liked the part where...Double D?" His friend wasn't replying. He was just sleeping peacefully.

"Come on Ed," said Eddy, "I told you that movie was getting boring, it ended up putting Sockhead to sleep. We'll visit him tommorrow."

"Alright," Ed said reluctantly, like a little kid being told he had to leave the toy store. He turned off the tv and hopped off the bed. "Bye Double D," he said as he followed Eddy towards the door. Just as the two Eds were about to leave, Edd started coughing.

At first it was soft, but quickly erupted into loud, hard coughing. It was just as bad as that day in the park, maybe even worse.

"Double D, are you okay?" asked Ed, now worried. He walked over to Edd's bed, while Eddy just watched from the doorway. Edd's coughing got louder and louder, his whole body was shaking. His eyes never even opened once, they were tightly shut, as if he was trying stop himself from witnessing something frightening. At one point, Edd started to gag, and red liquid went down his chin.

Eddy couldn't move, he couldn't even blink. He was literally, scared stiff. His friend kept coughing and wheezing, harder and louder. Even the Kankers didn't frighten Eddy this much. "Eddy, go get help!" shouted Ed, his eyes filled with worry and confusion, "Please!"

Momentarily coming out of his trance, Eddy left the room and ran down the long, lonely, white hospital hallway. "Help! Anyone!" Finally, he found a doctor. "Look doc, you gotta go down to room 237, now! Something's happening to Double D!"

The doctor looked at Eddy curiously, everything the boy had said didn't seem to register. But he was obviously worried, so the doctor followed Eddy down the hall. When they finally arrived at the room, the doctor gaped at the sight.

Edd was shaking harder, and still coughing up blood, so much that it was all over his chin. "You two need to get out of here, now!" said the doctor, trying to be as calm as possible, but utimately failing. He pushed the boys out of the room, while at the same time calling doctors on his pager, telling them to hurry.

"What's happening to Double D?" asked Ed, but the doctor didn't answer, he just told them to wait in the waiting room. "Eddy, what are we going to do now?" His short friend didn't reply. "Eddy?" He looked as pale as a ghost, and as stiff as Plank. He couldn't get the picture of Double D out of his head. Finally, he turned on the heal of his shoes, and ran down the hallway, ignoring any calls from Ed or the doctors telling him to slow down.

It wasn't until he was outside the hospital doors on the concrete steps covered in snow when Eddy finally stopped. He breathed heavily for a few minutes, until he had managed to calm himself down. What the heck his wrong with me, he thought to himself as he heard the doors open.

"Eddy, what's wrong?" asked Ed, the cold wind blowing past his head that he didn't even bother to put a hat over. He was much more concerned about his friends than staying warm.

"I don't know!" snapped Eddy, "I just needed some air, alright! Sheesh!"

"But," said Ed, "why are you so pale? You look like you saw the screaming banshees of Planet nine thousand and one."

"I don't know!" shouted Eddy, not in the mood for Ed and his questions, "So why don't you just get lost!"

As soon as Eddy said that, he noticed Ed's eyes filling with tears, on the brink of breaking into a cry fest. Eddy gave an angry sigh. Lousy Ed, why did he always have to make him feel this way? "I'm scared alright! Ya happy now? !"

Eddy looked down at the steps, thinking about what he had witnessed. "I'm just... scared. I've never seen Sockhead cough that bad." He paused for a moment. "I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too, Eddy," said Ed. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Ed spoke up again. "Do you still think Double D will be alright?"

"Yeah Lumpy," said Eddy, "He'll be fine. He's just sick, but he'll..." Eddy was once again interrupted by another one of Ed's hugs. Eddy sighed. At least he wasn't by Ed's pits this time, and besides, the hug wasn't too bad. "Hey, if you want you can sleep over tonight, you can." Ed gave Eddy a big smile. "But if you spill gravy on my bed again, you're sleeping in the lane. Got it?"

"I got it Eddy!" said Ed, happily. But then his smile disappeared, and he looked back at the tall hospital building.

"We'll visit him later," said Eddy, "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go. Mom's making tacos for dinner."

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed said happily as he started to run toward's Eddy's house.

"Hey! Wait up, Lumpy!" shouted Eddy as he followed. As he ran, he thought about what he had said to Ed. Sure, it was mostly just to make Ed feel better, but he almost had to believe it himself.

Even though Ed liked that he didn't have to sleep alone when he was so frightened and worried about his friend, it was still a tough night, for both Eds. Around nine o'clock, Eddy's mother said goodnight to the two friends, and turned off the lights. Ed managed to somehow fall asleep quickly, while it took Eddy almost an hour.

"You better not break your promise, Sockhead," Eddy quietly said, right before he closed his eyes, and entered a restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Edd's chest ached like he had just ran a marathon. He could barely remember anything. He remembered Ed and Eddy coming to visit him, some time travel movie, and then... Now Edd had remembered. He had another coughing fit, but it was the worst one yet. He remembered feeling like he was being shaken in a blender, not getting any oxygen at all. And then, darkness.

Slowly, Edd opened his eyes. All the lights were off, and there was barely any light coming from the street lights outside the window. It was practically pitch black, which didn't make Edd feeling any better. He tried to call out, but just heard his own muffled voice. He had an oxygen mask on, and while he wanted some answers, he knew it wouldn't be wise to take it off.

Edd felt his eyes start to close. He would ask someone in the morning, right now he needed to sleep, just a little bit more...

The next time Edd woke up, the dark sky outside was replaced with gray clouds. He couldn't even tell if it was morning or the afternoon. He also now had an I.V attatched to his arm, which he had barely noticed. How long have I been asleep, Edd asked himself. What had happened? Where were his parents? What...

Suddenly, the tightness came back, and he started coughing. Not nearly as hard as before, but it was still a chore for the young Edd's lungs, and the rest of his body. Once again, he closed his eyes.

Just a few minutes more...

"We've got the test results from the biopsy."

"Is our son going to be alright?"

"Is their any change in his condition, please say he'll be alright."

Edd opened his eyes. It was night again, and once again his room was pitch black. But there was a yellow light coming from the hallway, and he could here his parents and the doctor talking. They were talking about a biopsy. He had another biopsy? How long was he asleep? The poor boy felt like Rip Van Winkle, his life was passing him by while he slept.

He was still tired, but he fought back the fatigue so he could find out the results. Better to know now then worry about it while he slept.

"We've found more tumors, two small ones to be exact. They're small enough to be removed, but it would be too risky to try with his lungs in this condition. His cancer has also spread, if anything, he has about two months. Three maybe."

Edd then heard the quiet sobs of his mother. "Isn't there anything you can do?" his father ask, his voice with just a little bit of quiver, while it was usually strong.

"Eddward's only chance is a lung transplant. While his lungs are bad, his heart and other vital organs are fine. If he stays in this healthy condition, the board will probably allow him to be put on the list. But as you already know, the wait may be too long. When your son wakes up, we'll talk to him about it."

The outside world was silent, except for the sobs of his mother. Edd was too shocked to cry. He might actually die.

He felt himself start to sufficate from forgetting to breathe. He needed to calm himself down, or risk having a panic attack. He needed to get his mind off the tumor (or tumors, if he had heard the doctor correctly), the cancer, everything. Being the first thing that popped into his head, Edd started to recite the periodic tables.

"Oxygen," he whispered, "titanium, hydrogen, radon, arsenic, argon, neon..."

Getting too tired to talk, he began to think. But his thoughts turned into ones about his friends and loved ones. Mother, father, Ed, Eddy, Jim, Nazz, Hanna, Lee, Marie, May, Johnny, Plank, Sarah... As the list went on, Edd slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

()()()()()()

"So you're going to get new lungs? That's so cool! It's like Frankenstein!"

Ed wasn't exactly making Edd feel better about the whole situation. It had been five days since his coughing attack, and three since his parents told him about the transplant.

"It will be a long operation," Dr. Sherman had said a few days ago, "But we have the best transplant team in the county. Recovering will be hard, you may have breathing problems the rest of your life. You'll have to take anti rejection pills everyday, and even then there's always the chance of rejection. It's a big decision."

Edd knew the risks. He had read plenty of books about transplants, and the risks involved. He also knew many died waiting. He had two choices: Die in three months and not try at all, or try and possibly have something from a long list of things go wrong.

Edd wasn't the bravest in the cul-da-sac, but he knew he had to at least try. If he didn't, he would never forgive himself. With a worried but strong voice, he answered "I'll take the transplant."

It was just that very Thursday morning the doctor had came in and told him that he was on the transplant list. Now all he had to do was wait. At least now his friends could wait with him.

"So, they'll give you new lungs, and everything will go back to normal?" asked Eddy, making sure he was clear on the whole situation.

"Yes, if everything goes as planned," replied Edd.

"And then you'll be able to spend all that cash you have laying around," commented Eddy, "what are you going to spend it on anyway?"

"I'm still not sure," said Edd, "I haven't really thought about it." After a moment, Edd grabbed the notepad and pencil.

"More books! Geesh, if you have me get anymore, the librarian's gonna start asking me to join the book club," said Eddy, disgusted just by the thought of reading.

"What, and take my place?" Edd joked.

"Figures," Eddy said as Edd started to write.

"I'm making a list of possible things to spend my wish money on," said Edd.

"Oh, are you going to buy a chicken Double D?" asked Ed.

"I don't think so Ed," replied Edd as he continued to write. Before he could even finish the list, a nurse came in and announced that visiting hours were over.

"Please nurse lady, can't you let us stay longer?" pleaded Ed, "We haven't seen Double D in five days!"

"It's okay Ed, you can visit me tomorrow," said Edd, giving him a smile.

"Okay," said Ed, who his friends could tell still wasn't happy.

"See you later, Double D," said Eddy, as he left the room. After he got used to the eerie quietness that filled his room when his friends left, Edd continued to work on the list.

After he was finished writing every idea he could think of, he began to go through the list and cross things out, until there was one decision left. He neatly folded the list, and put it in his OLW envelope. Before he put the envelope away, he read the letter one more time.

_My wish helped me find purpose, faith, and courage. Friendship reaches beyond time, and the true miracle is in giving, not recieving. Use my gift to fulfill your wish. Your forever friend, JWC. _

He had already found faith in knowing that no matter what, his friends and family will still be beside him until the end. He had found courage when he decided to take the transplant, even with all the risks. And now with the great amount of money JWC had given him, he would find purpose.

"Eddward?" Edd quickly put the envelope away. "Yes, Mother?"

"I was just coming in to make sure you were alright," she replied, sitting down on the bed. It was nearly seven thirty, his mother had only gotten off work about ten minutes ago.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," said Edd, "about the money. I want you to know what I want it to be spent on, in case anything happens."

"Nothing will happen, my darling," replied his mother, gently stroking his face.

"Yes, but even if I am alive after all of this," said Edd, "it won't matter, I know what I want to spend the money on." He told his mother in great detail what his plan was. His mother's eyes were filled with pride when her son finished.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Eddward," said his mother. She then glanced at the watch she was wearing.

"Mother, when did you start wearing a watch?" asked Edd, "you've never worn one before." His mother was always good with time, and never tardy.

"About five days ago," replied his mother, "If I'm looking at a watch, it gives me something to concentrate on."

"Please, I don't want you to worry," said Edd, "you have other things to worry about, like you court cases."

"It's hard not to worry," she replied, her eyes getting moist. She leaned over and hugged her son, and of course, he hugged back. Her hug had felt so comforting, despite the fact that she was just as worried as he was. The hug felt so familiar, then he remembered the night of the fire.

_The firefighter sat Edd on a gurney, and told him that they were going to the hospital. The men started to push the gurney into the ambulance. _

_"Mom!" shouted Edd, tears running down his face. What was going to happen to his head? It still stung, it was even bleeding and blistering a little. He saw his mother leave his father's side and run over to him. His father looked a little scared, but was strong enough not to show it, hoping it would make his son worry less._

_His mother on the other hand looked just as scared as he was. Her normally perfect hair was frazzled, and her mascara was running because of the tears. "Am I going to be okay?" Edd asked, sniffling._

_"Yes, and I'll make sure of it," said his mother. She then gave him a strong, loving hug. Even though his mother was scared and worried, her hug still gave Edd comfort. It still made him think that everything would be alright..._

Edd felt like that little three year old in his mother's arms again. He wanted to let it all out, and cry on her shoulder, but that would just give her an excuse to worry. So Edd held back the tears, and when the hug broke apart, gave his mother a smile.

"Well I suppose you should be going to bed, you need your strength," said his mother. Edd nodded and slowly laid down under the green hospital blankets. He put his oxygen mask on, as advised by the doctors even though he wasn't having any trouble breathing, for now at least. His mother lifted his hat just a little and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Eddward. I love you."

"I love you too, Mother," Edd said, giving his mom one more small smile. She quietly closed the hospital door, and Edd drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here you go, Eddward, a special Valentine's Day hospital meal."

Edd looked down at the hospital tray. There was a small bowl of stiff, mashed potatoes, a small hamburger, and a 'special' sugar cookie with pink frosting. Edd never liked the lunches the school provided, so that's why his mother always prepared his lunch before she left for work. He always wondered if there was anything more stale or tasteless than a school lunch. Now he knew what: hospital food.

But Edd was of course too polite to say otherwise. "Thank you, Nurse Ruth," he said, taking off his oxygen mask. It had been nearly two weeks since Edd found out he would need a transplant, and in that time, his lungs of course decreased in health in that time. He now needed to be on oxygen most of the day, only taking it off to eat or get out a really bad cough.

"Enjoy your meal," said the brunette nurse, smiling as she left the door. Edd lifted up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and was about take a bite when he was interrupted.

"Food!"

Ed was suddenly by Edd's bed, drooling over the food. "Edd, please," said Edd, "the doctors say I need to eat to keep my strength up."

"Yeah, good luck eating that," Eddy said, pointing at the potatoes. Edd was going to argue, but decide not to. After all, he did have a point. Ed picked up the bowl of potatoes and held it upside down. It didn't move at all.

"I think I've lost my appitite," said Edd, pushing the tray away, "so gentlemen, how has your day been?"

"Eh, same old same old," said Eddy, slouching in the blue waiting chair as he picked up the remote.

"Same old thing for me thanks!" Ed said randomly.

"The same for me I'm afraid as well," said Edd, "Oh, and thank you Eddy for picking up those books for me yesterday."

"Yeah yeah," said Eddy, "whatever. You'd think a guy who doesn't have to go to school wouldn't study all the time."

"I do hope I'm not held back for all the school I've missed," said Edd, a little worried. Sure, he was very advanced in all his classes and had a perfect gpa, but there was still always that chance.

"Hey, at least you'd have Ed to keep ya company," said Eddy, gesturing over to Ed, who was making a statue out of Edd's potatoes.

"I hereby name you, Apollo, potato lord of buttery goodness, yum," said Ed, smiling at his work as Edd and Eddy just simply stared. Eddy then grabbed a spoon from Edd's tray.

"Hey Ed, watch Apollo, and don't blink," said Eddy, snickering as he held a spoon over the statue, getting ready to smash down on it, getting Ed covered in potatoes.

"Okay dokay!" said Ed, smiling and not knowing what would happen next. Eddy was about to smash the statue when all three boys heard a familiar voice that made them all stand up straight.

"Hi Double D," said Nazz as she walked into Edd's room. She had her hair perfectly combed, not a hair out of place. She was wearing a pink beret and a fluffy pink sweater. She looked absolutely ravishing. She was also holding a perfectly wrapped box, wrapped in shiny white foil and tied in a rose red bow.

"O-oh, um," said Double D, sweating as he gave a nervous smile, "hello Nazz. Um, excuse me." Edd quickly got on his oxygen mask, not wanting to risk having an attack and being embarrased in front of the prettiest girl in the cul da sac.

"Sorry about the lungs, dude," said Nazz as she sat down on the bed, making Edd even more nervous, "but that doesn't mean you can't still have a great Valentine's day."

"Yes, o-of course," Edd stuttered. Nazz then put his hands by Edd's, making him turn as red as Kevin's hat.

"Are you okay dude?" asked Nazz, noticing his face, "do you want me to, like, get a nurse or something?"

Before Edd could answer, he saw Eddy snickering. He shot him a glare. If looks could kill... "That won't be neccessary, Nazz," he replied, "but thank you."

"Well, I brought you a get well Valentine's treat," said Nazz, handing him the box, "I thought you could use some Valentine's brownies, so my mom and I baked you some. I hope you can still eat chocolate, dude."

"Yes, I can," said Edd, smiling and no longer nervous, "I'm sure they'll be delicious. Thank you."

"No problem dude," said Nazz smiling, "I have to go, my mom's waiting outside. Hope you get back to school soon!" And with that, she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then walked out the door waving goodbye, leaving Edd stunned and Eddy agape.

Edd touched his cheek and then smirked at Eddy. "Oh shut up!" said Eddy, glaring at his lucky friend, "Now where was I? Oh yeah!" And with that, he smashed the mashed potato sculpture.

()()()()()()()

"Nazz sure is a good cook, huh guys?" said Ed after he had licked his chocolate covered fingers.

"Agreed," said Edd as he closed the box with one remaining brownie in it (sharing food with Ed often meant barely any leftovers).

"What's on tv?" asked Eddy, his mouth full as he turned on the tv. Edd rolled his eyes. Then, he noticed something outside. Small, straight droplets. It couldn't have been snow, it was too fast, and the temperature was 40 degrees. There was a chance it was sleet, but no, it wasn't sleet. It was rain.

It struck Edd that he had been in the hospital the whole second half of winter. Spring was arriving in Peach Creek. Soon it would be raining more often, making the snow disintegrate before people's eyes until it was nothing but a memory. The temperature would be increasing, and soon the flowers would be blooming. And there was a chance Edd wouldn't live to see it. This might be the only sign of spring he would see.

"Hey Double D, blink or somethin'!" Edd blinked a few times in confusion and looked over at Eddy. "Why were you starin' out the window?"

Edd didn't answer right away, he was thinking. After another moment, the boy spoke. "I want to go outside." Ed and Eddy both stared at him.

"Why, it's raining!" reminded Eddy, "plus there's no way the doc's gonna let you outside."

"I know it's raining," said Edd, "That's why I'd like to go outside. I've always enjoyed the rain, and I..." It was hard to explain. He just needed to feel the cool touch of water. A few months ago, there would be no way he would even think about doing something like this. He was the reasonable Ed, the law abiding one. The one who always tried his best to stay out of trouble. But this was different circumstances. "Besides, I'm sure you can come up with a plan to get me out of here, just for a few minutes. Please Eddy."

Eddy looked at him like he was crazy. "You sure you don't need a new brain instead of new lungs?" Edd gave him a look. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming it all on you."

"Thank you, Eddy," said Edd.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Eddy.

"Listening loud and clear!" Ed shouted happily.

About ten minutes later, the three Eds were walking down the hospital hallways incognito. Ed and Eddy were wearing their jackets but now had an added hat (Eddy a baseball hat, and Ed a beret) so that there was a better chance doctors couldn't see their faces. Edd was in a total disguise. He was wearing his purple pants that he had not worn in nearly two months, and a long brown coat. He was also wearing a coat and a fedora to cover his head while his sock hat sat in his coat pocket. Ed had fetched all of the clothes from the hospital lost and found (which Edd made promise to return).

Since Edd had not walked on his own for so long, he had to hang on to Ed's arm so he wouldn't fall down. They had thirty minutes until Nurse Ruth's next rounds, and Edd could usually go with out his oxygen tank for about twenty minutes. They had that long to get back in the room to avoid getting busted.

"Okay, remember the story," said Eddy, "I'm Jack, Ed is Eduardo, and Double D is our uncle who just wants some fresh air, and we're all visiting our Aunt Mildred. That's our story if anyone asks, got it Lumpy?"

"I got it, Jack!" replied Ed. Edd didn't reply at all, he was too nervous.

_I'm not sure what I was thinking, sneaking out of the hospital. All the trouble I could get in, the worry I could cause everyone, I could even make myself worse. I could make myself worse! Pneumonia, or even a simple cold could land me in the ICU. I could've slipped and fallen, or have had a coughing attack right on the street! I wanted to turn back, but after all the work he and Edd did, I'm sure Eddy wouldn't let me. But in the end I suppose, it was all worth it._

When the three were finally out the hospital doors and under the small balcony, Edd sighed. He was breathing a little hard, but he expected that. As he breathed, the smell of wet grass and rain filled his nose. The sidewalk and steps were a wet, brown color, and there were only patches of snow in the grass.

"Ed, could you please walk me forward?" asked Edd. Ed obeyed, and Edd held out his arm. Because of the size of coat, the sleeve slipped down Edd's arm, exposing it to the rain. The cold droplets made Edd flinch at first, but then it was almost therapeutic. The rain fell in a pattern that made Edd relax. It was like taking a shower, he hadn't taken a nice, refreshing shower in so long.

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked Edd, "The simple joys of nature."

"Man, your brain is gone," commented Eddy. He then ran over to a puddle on the hospital path. "Hey Ed, I think there's a fish in here!"

"Let me see!" said Ed. Edd let go of his friends arm and grabbed on to a balcony support beam as Ed ran over to the puddle. "Where Eddy where?"

"Here!" Eddy then splashed Ed right in the face. Ed was stunned for a minute, but then smiled as Eddy laughed.

"Sneaky Eddy," said Ed, "My turn now!" Ed then jumped in the puddle and made a big splash, making Eddy soaked. "Hey!" Eddy shouted, glaring at the lovable oaf as he laughed. Even Edd laughed at that one.

After ten more minutes of being in the rain, it started to slow down until there were just simply clouds in the sky. It was then Edd suggested they go back his hospital room. The three secured their disguises and walked back to the room without any incidents (although one nurse looked at them suspiciously, but Eddy claimed it was just because she was checking him out. Edd automatically rolled his eyes).

"It was so nice to get out of this stuffy room for a while," said Edd as he crawled back into his warm hospital bed, "thank you both for the assistance."

"No problemo, Double D!" shouted Ed.

"Hey, you three!" All the Eds jumped at the voice, and turned to face the nurse at the doorway. She didn't look too happy. All of them, even Ed for fear he wouldn't be allowed to visit his friend anymore, all started to sweat, thinking they had been busted. "I've told you before, you all need to be quiet when you visit. The whole floor can hear the ruckus you two create when you visit," she said, looking at Ed and Eddy.

"I assure you nurse," said Edd, "they'll be more quiet. _Right?"_

"Oh yeah, sure," said Eddy.

"Quiet Ed is I!" said Ed, not being so quiet.

Shortly after the nurse left, the three Eds said goodbye, and Edd helped himself to the last brownie since he hadn't ate much of his lunch. It had definitely been an interesting Valentine's day, if not a stressful one. But Edd was still happy that he was able to experience the first rain of spring first hand. It was a Valentine's day he probably wouldn't forget.

And he would _Never _have a Valentine's day like this again. To Edd, he was just as happy with a normal, ordinary Valentine's day. But if he did get another kiss from Nazz, he wouldn't complain.

**Please review. BTW, I'm serious about the school food. I hung my mashed potatoes upside down, they didn't move at all. ...yes, as Edd would say, "That's disturbing."**


	11. Chapter 11

The evening wind was howling outside the wooden slide door. Winter may have been slowing down, but it was still cold. Frost was creeping up the window, but since the blinds were down, it wasn't noticed. The room was dark and quiet, except for the quiet snoring coming from Eddy.

"Eddy!"

Eddy's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He then heard banging on his door. He sat up and brought the blanket up to his neck. "Eddy, open! Please!" Recognizing the voice, Eddy dropped his blanket and scowled.

"Ed! Go home!" Eddy shouted at the door as he laid back down. He glanced at his clock. It was only one in the morning. "Idiot," he mumbled as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Come on Eddy! Trouble! Big! Help!" Ed was getting desperate, and it didn't sound like he was going to stop anytime soon. Reluctantly, Eddy got up and opened the door.

The cold hit Eddy like a basketball to the face. He was instantly cold, and wished he would've brought his blanket with him. "What do you want, Ed!" Eddy shouted, glaring at his tall friend.

Ed had a worried look on his face, and was shivering. But that wasn't a surprise, since he was only wearing his winter coat, pajama pants, and slippers. It was probably only 30 degrees outside, and he was practically in his pajamas! "My tummy says that Double D needs us! He's in trouble!"

"Ed, Double D is still at the hospital, remember?" asked an agrivated Eddy, realizing that he had been woke up for nothing, "and you probably just had a nightmare or somethin'. Just go home!"

Eddy was about to slam the door in Ed's face like he usually would, but Ed's hand stopped the door from moving even an inch. "Eddy! We need to visit Double D! The tummy never lies!"

"We can't even visit him!" shouted Eddy, "Everyone in the hospital's asleep! It would be a waste of time! Now let go of my door!"

"No!" Ed shouted back, looking determined. Eddy gave him a look of surprise. Ed wasn't really the one to argue. But Eddy scowled and tried to slide his door closed again. "No!"

"Let go, you idiot!"

"No!"

"I said...!"

"No!" This arguement continued for nearly two minutes, and it probably would've continued if Eddy wasn't freezing. Unfortunately, boxers and a tee shirt weren't the warmest. And so finally, Eddy gave in. Eddy got on some pants, shoes, and a coat, and both friends walked to the hospital. And Eddy hated every minute of it.

"Why couldn't we've just waited until morning, Ed!" shouted Eddy as he walked down the cold sidewalk with Ed following him.

"The tummy never lies," replied Ed, "and friends never wait to help!" Eddy rolled his eyes, and kept trudging on. After almost forty five minutes, the two boys finally made it to the hospital. Eddy nonchalantly walked up the front desk.

"Hey, my friend thinks our friend, Edd Mathews is hurt or somethin'," said Eddy, "Can you check on the computer to make sure everything is fine with our friend, it would make him (gesturing to Ed) feel better." Quick and to the point. The sooner Eddy got out of here, the sooner he could get back to sleep.

"Eddward Mathews?" asked the blonde nurse. She quickly typed in the name, and after a moment, she sadly answered Eddy's question. "I'm sorry boys, but according to the computers, your friend is in an ICU room. You aren't allowed to visit him."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, we were allowed to visit him when we came two days ago!" shouted Eddy. They had not been allowed to visit the day before because Edd had been sleeping, and his mother didn't want him to be disturbed.

The nurse gave Eddy a look. "Young man, I know your upset but there are people sleeping just down the hall. Please try to quiet yourself down." Eddy gave the nurse a silent glare as she turned back to the computer. "He was put on oxygen and a heart monitor. His charts say that at 12:01 am, his heart stopped."

Eddy's blood went cold, his face went pale. Edd's heart _stopped. _Did that mean, that he had _died? _Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ed's eyes filling with tears. But Eddy wasn't going to allow himself to cry. "The doctors were able to revive him, but his heart rate was weak. He was immediantly moved to a room in the ICU wing."

"When can we visit him?" asked Ed, tears running down his face, "When will he get out of the ICU?"

"He'll be moved to a regular room once his heart rate is back to normal and his immune system regains its strength," answered the nurse, her eyes filled with pity for the two boys and their friend, "The ICU wing only allows certain people in. Doctors and family members, and even they have to take precautions."

"But Double D's heart wasn't bad when we came last time," said Ed, feeling confused and afraid.

"If just one small flu virus gets in, it may be hard to fight off for some sick people, and even be fatal. Because of radiation, your friend's immune system was weak, so it was easy for him to get very sick. I'm so sorry. But if your friend's heart rate starts to go up, you may be able to visit him in a few weeks."

"Thanks," mumbled Eddy, walking away. He felt tired, and sad. He found his way over to the waiting room couch and sat down, not saying a word, or making a sound. After a few moments, Eddy felt another person sit down. He looked up and saw Ed, lip quivering and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I told you the tummy never lies," said Ed, before he broke down and cried. But Eddy had no words of comfort to offer, because he wouldn't be able to believe them himself.

()()()()()()()()

"If you want this plan to work, just remember to follow my lead."

"Right Eddy."

It had been a week since Edd was moved into the ICU. A week without visiting him. There was no change in his condition, and he was incredibly weak.

It had been hard for Ed. Edd was his best friend besides Eddy, and even Eddy seemed to be gone all week. Ed felt all alone, and even comforting words and buttered toast from his mother couldn't make him feel better. Finally, one Friday morning, while waiting at the bus stop with Eddy, Ed just couldn't take it anymore!

"I want to go see Double D!" said Ed. Eddy just made a face, not even looking at Ed.

"You know we can't, we aren't allowed to," Eddy replied with little enthusiasm.

"But Double D wasn't allowed to go outside, and we helped him do that," reminded Ed, "and I miss Double D. Friends never wait to visit."

Eddy thought for a minute. "For once Lumpy, you're right. We should be able to at least try and visit. After all, he's _our _friend! Meet me at the hospital after school Monobrow, I've got a plan."

Even though he didn't say it to Ed, Eddy thought this might be the only chance they had to see Edd. And he wasn't going to give that up, no way.

That afternoon, after the two boys found each other, they snuck some doctor uniforms from a laundry basket. After all, only doctors were allowed in.

"And if you're going to talk to me," reminded Eddy as he adjusted his shower cap-like doctor's hat, "call me Dr. McGee, and I'll call you Dr. Nichols." If they used their last names, it would make it seem more like they were real doctors.

"Whatever you say, Dr. McGee," said Ed, giddy with delight that he would get to see his friend.

The two quietly snuck past the nurse at the front desk, and walked nonchalantly to the ICU wing. They made sure no other doctors were in their path, and then set off to find their friend.

Each room had a window to see in the room. The two friends walked past window after window. One had a man, about the age of forty, asleep and with oxygen. Another had another man, this time about sixty, with a tube in his neck. A teenage girl hooked up to a heart monitor and IV, a boy with a bunch of wires connect to him, none of these people were who Ed and Eddy wanted to find.

Finally, they stopped at a window. Neither of them said a word. They had found Edd.

His arms, were pale and more skinny than before (which was saying a lot). He had an oxygen mask on, and an IV and heart monitor hooked up to him. It was a steady beat, but Eddy could tell it was weak since the lines on the monitor didn't go up that high. But the thing that made the two silent was his head. Because of germs, the doctors had removed Edd's hat, exposing the burnt skin.

Eddy and Ed have never seen their friend like this. Sure, he was sick sometimes, but he was up talking, and he still had his hat on. Now, it didn't even seem like he was Double D anymore. He was just a kid, laying in a hospital bed barely breathing, who was probably going to...

"C'mon Ed, we need to get out of here," Eddy said quietly. Ed just kept staring. "C'mon Ed, there's nothing else to see." Eddy started to pull on Ed's sleeve to make him go.

"Wait," said Ed, "I thought I saw Double D open his eyes."

"It was just the lights or something, Ed," Eddy said, not wanting to get false hope, "let's just get outta here before we get caught." Finally, Ed agreed and followed Eddy out the door.

Eddy stared at the floor as he walked in the used, doctors uniform, towards the hall where the laundry basket was. Seeing Edd like that, he didn't really know what to think.

"Excuse me."

Both Eds looked up and almost jumped at the voice. They saw an old woman in front of them, sitting in a wheelchair. She had short, silver hair, and was wearing a hospital gown. She looked weak, but her icy, blue eyes looked like they were from a younger woman. She had a blanket on her lap, but one of her feet was sticking out from under it, wrapped in a cast. Her voice didn't seem like an old woman's, it was strong but kind. Her voice could easily been from a younger woman as well.

"Oh, um hello," said Eddy. The woman stared at Eddy, as if staring right through his disguise. Eddy began to get nervous. "Can we help you?"

"No, but I think you two boys should take off those uniforms before you get caught," said the woman. She must've seen their worried faces because she then said, "Don't worry, if you take those off now I won't tell anyone. She accompanied the two Eds to the laundry basket to make sure they returned the uniforms.

"My name is Ed," said Ed as he put the uniform back where he found it, "and this is Eddy."

"Nice to meet you both," said the woman, "my name is Marian. Now, why were you wearing those uniforms. You must've had a reason."

Eddy considered lying, but this woman already saw through his disguise, so she would probably see through a lie. "We were visiting a friend. He needs a lung transplant, and his pretty sick."

"His name is Ed with two D's!" said Ed happily, "but we call him Double D. But he's sick and can't talk. We just wanted to see him. We couldn't see him for a week."

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend," she said with a caring tone, "I know what its like to have someone you love and care about in the hospital."

"Hey, he's our best friend but it's not like we want to marry the guy," said Eddy.

"I see you are only familiar with one type of love," said Marian, "But there are many other types. The love between family, the love between friends. You can even give love to someone you've never even met. My granddaughter taught me that. She's loved so many people, and has given so much to all of them." She spoke with such compassion and heart, but with sadness as well.

"How did she love people she didn't know?" asked Eddy, "that doesn't even make sense."

"Maybe you'll understand it yourself one day," said Marian, "somethings are only explained throught experience."

"Um, excuse me," said Ed, interrupting the conversation, "how did you break your leg?"

"Well, I'm from Boston, but I heard that this quaint, little town called Peach Creek had some excellent peaches. I came down here to try some and get a break from the city, but I ended up slipping on some ice."

"Does it hurt?" asked Ed, pointing at her leg.

"Not as much as it did a few weeks ago," replied Marian, "speaking of which, I should probably get back to my room." The woman grabbed the wheels of her wheelchair and got ready to leave. "I'll have your friend in my prayers tonight. Good luck to all three of you."

"Thanks," said Eddy. The woman started to roll forward, when Eddy remembered. Edd's letter. "Hey wait, Marian!" he shouted. Marian looked back. "Do you know anyone with the intitials JWC?"

She gave them a smile. "Yes, a long time ago, but she's still with me." And with that, she left.

()()()()()()()

"Edward, Eddy, the principal would like to see you both."

Ed and Eddy looked up at the secretary who had just entered their classroom. It was a Monday afternoon, and the two boys had actually not created any trouble that day. They had seen the secretary plenty of times before since she always supervised the detentions. That was probably why she didn't like them.

"Very well," said Ms. Withers, turning her head to the two Eds, "you two may go."

Ed and Eddy got up and followed the secretary. "But we haven't even done anything," mumbled Eddy, not really in the mood for another lecture from the principal.

"It isn't about you," said the secretary, sharply and harshly. She didn't say anything after that. What did she mean by that, thought Eddy, unless. Unless it was about Edd. Had he, had _it _finally happened?

Well, it's his fault, thought Eddy. He's the one who wanted to go outside in the rain. So what if he's gone? All he did was complain and nag. Some friend. He wasn't going to start bawling his eyes out for him. He didn't care if he was gone, he didn't care.

The two entered the principal's office. Being six foot seven, the principal could be scary at times. He seemed to glare down at everyone. His black hair was neat, and he was wearing a purple dress shirt and tie. Very principal like. "Mr. McGee, Mr. Nichols, you both know that Mr. Mathews is in the hospital."

"Yes, Mr. Principal, Sir," said Ed.

"Yeah, what about it," asked Eddy. Whatever the principal said, he didn't care.

"Well, his mother called..." said the principal, "and she wanted me to tell you two..."

Just say it, Eddy thought, he's dead! I don't care, I don't care, I don't...

"He was moved out of the ICU this afternoon, at about noon." Eddy and Ed looked at the principal. What was that? "His mother said that Mr. Mathews heart rate increased in the night two nights ago, and it stayed stable throughout the day. He was even awake for a few minutes today when the doctors came in the room. He still can't breath without an oxygen tank of course, but his heart is healthy and you should be able to visit him in about a week, according to his mother. Normally, I would only take students out of class if it was bad news about a family member, but Mr. Mathews mother made it clear, since you two are his best friends, you should know."

Ed was smiling widely. He even got up to hug the principal! "Oh thank you good news principal man for telling us our Double D friend is okay!"

"Your welcome, Ed," said the principal, who couldn't help but smile, "but please let go of me." Ed obeyed. Eddy was still in his chair.

"So, can we go back to class now?" asked Eddy. The principal nodded his head, and the two boys left and started to walk down the hall towards their class.

"Isn't it great Eddy?" asked a happy Ed to the back of Eddy's head, "Double D's not sick anymore! Now all they need to do is find new lungs for him, and the three of us will be together once more!" Eddy didn't reply. He just stopped in the middle of the hallway. Ed gave him a curious look. "Eddy?" Ed looked over his friend's shoulders and saw him wipe his eyes. "Are you crying, Eddy?"

"Shut up Ed!" said Eddy, wiping the moisture from his cheek, "I just got somethin' in my eye! I'll-I'll meet you in class in a few minutes, okay?"

Ed smiled. "Okay Eddy." The tall boy continued to walk to class with a big smile on his face. A few minutes after Ed returned to class, Eddy returned as well. He had cleaned himself up well, you couldn't even tell he had been crying. He returned to his seat, and looked as bored as ever during the teacher's lessons. But now, he seemed to sit up a little bit straighter.

**Aww :) Please review. Also, if you've read the One Last Wish book _The Legacy: Making Wishes Come True, _then you probably recognized Marian. If not, go and read the book! Trust me, it's so good! Futureauthor, out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter takes place during the days Edd was in the ICU. Enjoy!**

_According to Mother, I was in the ICU for nearly twelve days, and for ten of those days I was practically comatose. I can't really remember if I really did open my eyes a few times, or if that was just one part of my ubiquitous dreams. One time, I thought I saw Ed and Eddy as doctors, standing outside my room. Like that would ever happen (no offense to my friends). _

_Most of my dreams were the same. They all seemed to take place in the cul-da-sac. Some were memories, like that time I had to pretend to be Ed because we were playing Truth or Dare (that was an interesting experience). But when the dreams weren't memories, they were just me with my friends. Ed, Eddy, the cul-da-sac kids, Hanna, even the Kanker Sisters were there, and they were actually acting civilized. _

_I once read in a book about dreams and subconsious thoughts, that dreams can often be the images of the things we desire most. This comes as no surprise to me, since the thing I wanted most of all was to be home, and for my life to be normal again. I wanted that ever since I was admitted to the hospital. _

_But one dream, was extremely peculiar. It started off by the edge of the forest._

_()()()()()()_

Edd was standing outside the forest a few miles away from the Cul Da Sac. He wasn't in a hospital gown, but in his normal outfit, which included his sockhat. The summer breeze cooled his skin, and the sunlight was not too dull, nor too bright. The grass swayed back and forth, and the tall oak trees were bathed in a healthy glow of the sun, and in return shadowed the forest from it. You could almost feel the coolness from the oak's shade. Everything seemed peaceful. But Edd couldn't really enjoy the tranquility of this day. He was too busy wondering how he got there, and where everyone else was.

"Hey sockhead!"

Edd looked up upon hearing his nickname from a familiar voice. He saw Ed and Eddy by the trees, already in the forrest. "Quit daydreamin', will ya? And hurry up!" shouted Eddy.

"Come on, Double D!" Ed said happily. Both boys ran into the forest.

"I'm coming," said Edd. He started to walk forward, but ended up being yanked back like a dog on a leash. He had failed to notice that a rope was tied around his waste. Looking back, he saw that only a few feet away, the rope was tied to an oxygen tank. But the rope continued past the hills and towards town. Usually, Edd would try to see where the rope went, but for once, his curiousity didn't get the better of him. He woud rather join his friends and enjoy the fresh air.

And so, Edd started to pull on the rope. He didn't have any tools to help him, no sticks or even a magnifying glass to try and burn the rope with. Everytime he tried to pull away from the tank, it would just pull him back just as hard as the first time.

He tried to pull the rope down so he could just simply step out of it, or over his head, but the tight noose would move barely an inch no matter which direction the boy pulled. He could feel the coarseness of the rope on his stomach as he pulled. He couldn't even reach the knot behind him, otherwise he would just try to untie it. But even if he could, the rope was strong, so it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"Hello!" Edd shouted, hoping maybe Ed or Eddy could hear him, "Help! Assistance! Anyone?"

After about two minutes of yelling, Edd gave up on that idea, it became clear that no one could hear him. He grabbed the long rope, and tried to pull the oxygen tank towards him so he could get closer to the forest, but to no avail. Whatever else the rope was attached to, it must've been extremely heavy, because he couldn't move the tank even an inch towards him.

Finally, he sighed. There was just no solution. "Need some help?" asked a voice. Edd looked beside him, and saw a little girl with brownish, redish hair in pigtails, holding a familiar looking doll.

"Hanna!" Edd said happily. He hadn't seen her in a month, so she was definitely a sight for sore eyes, "I'm so glad to see you. And yes, I do need some assistance."

"Okay!" said Hanna happily, her pigtails bouncing as she hopped behind Double D. She pulled at the knot. "Wow, it's really tight!"

"Yes, I know," said Edd, "do you happen to have scissors or any other tools you can use?" Edd knew it was a ridiculous question, especially since she was only six, but it was worth a shot.

"Nope, sorry," said Hanna, "but maybe I run back home and get scissors from my mom."

"Or maybe I can help," said another female voice. Both children looked up. Hanna smiled.

In front of them was a young girl, about the age of sixteen. She was wearing a blue dress, and had long, black hair. Her skin was kind of pale and white, but she looked very friendly. She also seemed familiar, but Edd was certain that he had never met her before.

The girl walked over by Hanna, who was estatic to see her. An older sister perhaps, or a cousin maybe? "Okay, let's see if we can get this knot," she said, with a bit of determination in her voice.

Edd felt the girl pull at the knot, working on it and trying to wear it down, like a stream wears down a mountain. "Pull forward," the girl said.

"But that'll just make the knot tighter," Edd reminded her.

"Not if you're pulling it loose," said the girl, "now go on, pull!" Edd began to walk forward, and this time he was only pulled back a little. He felt the knot loosen a little. "Okay, now stop, and I'll try to get it a little more loose."

This continued for about three minutes, and each time Edd pulled forward, he felt the rope loosen a little more. Finally, when he felt the girl's hands leave the rope, he pulled forward and felt himself nearly fall forward. Luckily, he was able to catch himself before he fell to the ground.

"See, I told you it will work," said the girl, smiling at Edd. Edd smiled back. He looked back, and the rope and oxygen tank were gone. But he decided not to question it. After all, weirder things had happened in the show. (a/n mini fourth wall break)

"Thank you for assisting me," said Edd, "My name is..."

"I know who you are, Edd," said the girl, "with two D's."

"Yes," said Edd, curious to know how this girl knew his name, "but how...?"

"I sent you a letter," said the girl. She then smiled at Hanna. "Plus, Hanna's told me about you." She turned back to Edd. "You might want to hurry before your friends leave you behind."

"Right," said Edd. He was about to start heading into the forest when he stopped. "Wait, who are you?"

"Let's just say, I'm a forever friend," said the girl smiling, "Now go!" Edd nodded and ran into the forest.

As he weaved between the mighty oak trees, Edd felt as if he could run a thousand miles. He felt so free. The fresh air that entered his lungs was pure, and didn't make him cough at all. And while usually this much running would tire out Edd quicky, he felt alive and full of energy.

He wasn't stuck inside a hospital, or attached to a tank just to breathe. He was free. And he was loving it!

"Way to go Sockhead!" Edd heard Eddy shout from behind, "way to finally get some energy!"

"Run through the forrest, run!" shouted Ed.*

Edd felt so happy, so free! He actually let out a carefree laugh. It was so invigorating! It was when he saw the end of the forest and the edge of the cliff approaching, when Edd finally decided to slow down. As soon as he did, he fell backwards onto the soft grass. His chest rose and fell as he lungs filled with air and the pushed it out. Edd took a deep, relaxing breath, and then closed his eyes.

()()()()()()

Slowly, Edd opened his eyes. He was out of his dream world, or maybe he was still in it, he couldn't really tell anymore. All he knew was that he was tired, and breathing was still a chore. But Edd felt just a little stronger than usual. He looked out the room's window and saw a nurse outside it. She was writing on a clipboard, but she then glanced up and saw Edd awake and looking at her. She gave a small look of surprise, but then smiled at the boy.

Edd smiled back, though he doubted if she could see it through the mask. Edd was tired, but he didn't close his eyes until the nurse was out of sight. When another nurse came in to check his IV and heart rate, Edd wke up again and smiled at her. The nurse smiled, her short, curly black hair bouncing as she nodded. "You're defintely showing signs of improvement," she said with approval.

It was about two days later when the doctor came in and said that Edd was strong enough to be moved out of the ICU. Edd of course couldn't really reply, but smiled and gave a small nod.

_It felt good to be in a normal room again, even if I was still asleep most of the time. But at least Mother and Father could be with me. When I was awake and my parents weren't there, I thought about my dream. The girl, she said I was her forever friend. Could it be that I had imagined JWC? I didn't have access to a computer to look up any pictures of 'JWC', but even if I did, I most likely wouldn't find anything. So, from then on, I thought of the girl in my dream as JWC. She seemed like the person JWC would be. Kind-hearted, helpful, and friendly. _

_Speaking of friends, it was nearly two weeks later before I even got a chance to see Ed or Eddy again. It was about a week into March, and it must've entered like a lion this year, because according to Eddy 'The weather sucks!'. My visits with my friends got shorter. While my heart was up to code, my lungs weren't. Even with the artificial oxygen pumping into me every hour of the day (now through a nose tube so I would have an easier time talking), I still felt sufficated. I still had coughing fits, almost twice a day, but luckily I didn't cough up anymore blood. _

_During my days in the ICU, I had been moved up on the waiting list for a lung transplant. But that didn't mean I didn't have to wait. The waiting was hard, especially after nearly a month of it. There were times I thought getting a transplant was just another dream. But eventually, my patience paid off. _

Edd was peacefully sleeping in his room. The room was as silent as a church. Edd didn't even interrupted the silence with coughs. But the silence was broken when a door opened.

"Eddward? Darling wake up."

Edd stired from his sleep, and opened his eyes. He saw three dark figures in his room, but thanks to the hospital hall light, he recognized their faces. The figures were his mother, his father, and Dr. Sherman. His mother was gently shaking him awake.

"Mom?" Edd mumbled, barely awake, "What...?"

"Dr. Sherman just got a call saying that a pair of lungs is being flown in from Columbia," said Edd's father, "you're going to get a transplant, son."

"We need to get him preped for surgery," Dr. Sherman said to Edd's parents. They both nodded in response.

Edd was only half awake, but even if he was fully awake, he still wouldn't believe it. He was finally going to get a new pair of tumor free, cancer free lungs. He was going to live.

**Kind of a mini cliffhanger. Please review.**

***You get a cookie if you guess the correct movie reference. I'll give you a hint, I spelt forrest with two R's for a reason. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Congrats to BloodRaven800, MegaTJ, and F97-Master of Saikyo for guessing the reference correctly (I'd give you all a cookie, but Eddy sold them). Also, yes BloodRaven800, the reference was weird and random, but hey, so is Ed :) Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Edd was asked to go to the restroom before he left for surgery. After that, the doctors made him put on a fresh hospital gown, and take off his hat. He also had to have his blood drawn, and to run a couple tests to make sure he was healthy enough to still have the transplant. All of this felt very confusing and almost dizzying to Edd. The lights were on in his previously dark room, making him feel like a bat who was just pushed out of it's cave and into the blinding sun. It was only two thirty in the morning, but Edd felt both fatigued and excited at the same time.

The new lungs would be here in minutes. Edd's parents were asked to wait outside. Edd saw tears in both their eyes. He wanted to hug them both, and never let go. They both said goodbye and gave a quick but caring "I love you", and then, they were gone. After all the preping for Edd was done, he laid down in a hospital bed. While the other doctors preped, Dr. Sherman, who was already preped, talked with Edd.

"Do you know how long a transplant usually takes, Eddward?" asked Dr. Sherman.

"I believe, I've read it somewhere," said Edd, squinting as he tried to remember, "for heart transplants, it takes about four hours. For lung transplants, I believe it takes 6 hours, with two weeks added in for recovery in the ICU, and then the transplant unit, and eventually a regular room." That would mean it would be April by the time Edd was allowed to go home. Dr. Sherman smiled.

"Very good," said Dr. Sherman, impressed by Edd's intelect, especially for a twelve year old, "you just might be a doctor someday." Edd smiled, as becoming a doctor was one of his life goals. "Now, when the surgery's done, I'll be sure to wake you to make sure you're alright. You'll have a breathing tube in your throat so you won't be able to talk. But if the surgery is a success, which it most likely will be, the tube will be taken out in a few days."

"I'll have to take pills afterwards, anti rejection drugs, correct?" asked Edd.

"Correct," answered Dr. Sherman, "but they're easy to swallow, and they'll make sure you won't ever have to wait for a lung transplant again. You'll also have to come in throughout the next three years so we can make sure your new lungs are working properly." Edd gave a small nod. He wouldn't care if he had to come in every day, just as long as he could go home.

A doctor in his surgery uniform came in the room. "Dr. Sherman, the lungs have arrived." Dr. Sherman nodded and then turned to Edd.

"Are you ready to get brand new lungs?" Edd nodded as he laid in the sterilized hospital bed. He had been ready for four months. Edd felt the bed creep forward towards the OR, or operating room. He heard the doors swing open, mimicing those at a saloon, and once he was under the surgery lights, the bed stopped. The doctor pushed a syringe into Edd's arm, and the boy's eyelids began to fall.

"I'm, ready..." Edd mumbled before he fell into a deep sleep.

()()()()()()()

Edd felt as he were floating. He was someone disconnected from the world. He wondered if this was what comatose people felt. He couldn't feel his body being cut open or his lungs being replaced. He didn't feel tired, nor did he pain. He just felt at peace.

But after what seemed like a lifetime, Edd felt himself slowly falling, like a feather that had once been floating in the wind now slowly descending towards a cool sidewalk. Edd felt pain in his chest, and ached all over. His throat also felt extremely coarse, as if something was lodged in it.

"Edd, can you hear me?" he heard a voice call. Edd slowly open his eyes, and saw the slightly blurred image of Dr. Sherman. He seemed happy, unlike the time when he first told Edd about his tumor. Edd was going to ask about the surgery, but because of the breathing tube, he just made a noise that sounded like, "Ahh?"

"The surgery was a success," replied Dr. Sherman, knowing what Edd wanted to hear, "and everything else is going just fine. Go ahead and go back to sleep now."

Gladly, thought Edd as he closed his eyes once again, and took a deep breath, with his brand new lungs.

()()()()()()()

"So Double D, how does it feel?"

"I've told you before Ed, I can't really describe the feeling."

Ed, Edd and Eddy were all sitting in Edd's hospital room. It had been two weeks since the transplant, and things had been running smoothly for Edd and his new lungs. Three days after the breathing tube was removed, Edd was able to talk to his parents. A few days after that, Edd was moved to the transplant unit. He was able to talk to his friends through his mother, who had talked with the other two Eds everyday when they visited. Edd felt happy that he was still kept in the loop of day to day life in the cul da sac, even if it mostly meant hearing about Eddy getting detention and Ed getting in trouble for playing with Rolf's chickens, again. He was also off his oxygen tank, and the new lungs were still working perfectly. Edd hadn't had a coughing attack since the surgery, and other than a sore throat, he was perfectly healthy.

After some persuasion from him and his parents, Edd was allowed to move into a regular room, and allowed to see his friends. Today was the group's first real visit in over a week.

"When are you gunna be let outta this place, Sockhead?" asked Eddy.

"I still have to stay for physical therapy to regain the strength I've lost in the past two months without physical activity," said Edd. He hadn't walked in what seemed like ages ago.

"So you mean, it'll be like gym," said Eddy, giving a teasing smile. Edd glared at him.

"Oh, be quiet."

"So Double D," said Ed, standing up and smiling excitedly, "do you have a scar?"

"Of course he has a scar, idiot!" shouted Eddy before Edd got a chance to reply, "he got new lungs!"

"Ooh! Show us your scar, Double D!" asked Ed.

"I'd rather not, Ed," Edd politely replied.

"Aw come on Sockhead, just show us," said Eddy, who wouldn't admit it, but was curious about the scar just as much as Ed.

"Yeah Double D! Show it! Show it! Show it!" chanted Ed.

"Very well," said Edd reluctantly. He began to lift up his hospital gown. "Cool Double D!" he heard Ed shout. Curious himself, Edd looked down. Big mistake.

The scar was a little puffy, bright red and went across his chest horizontally. It was kept together with stitches. Edd found himself stick to his stomach, but he couldn't stop staring. "You're like Frankenstein, Double D!" shouted Ed, intrigued by the scar. For Edd, the realization of it all finally began to sink in.

Someone's organs were inside him. These weren't his lungs, they were someone elses. Some stranger, from who knows where and has done who knows what. Some person, a person who had died, and was now buried in the cold ground somewhere. Their lungs were now in Edd's body.

Edd dropped his gown, once again covering the scar. The room was spinning, and he felt himself fall backwards onto the bed.

"Great job Monobrow, you made him pass out."

About three hours later, Edd began to stir. The sun was setting outside his window, and his friends were long gone (probably kicked out). As the boy came to, he felt an oxygen mask on his face.

"Eddward, darling?" Edd heard his mother call. He turned his head, and saw his mother staring at him from the other bed. "You're awake, thank goodness. Are you alright, my dear?"

Edd sighed, and slowly shook his head. He didn't feel alright. He felt sick to his stomach. When the doctors told him that he would have to get new lungs, he was only thinking about himself, and getting to live his normal life again. He forgot that someone else had to die in order for him to live.

"Oh Eddward," said his mother, walking over towards him. She was looking very casual, only wearing an orange long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. But her eyes were filled with compassion and love for her son. She put her hand on his shoulder as she bent down to Edd's eye level.

"This is all normal to feel this way, the doctor's said it was post transplant shock," Edd's mother said, "everyone has at least a little bit of shock after a transplant. But, you know what Eddward?" Edd waited for his mother's response. "You are still you. You still have your heart, your mind, your personality, and your caring nature. The only difference is that you have lungs that once belonged to someone else.

Once. But now they're yours." Edd's mother looked at her son with seriousness lacing her face. "They are your ticket to living. You should be thankful that someone has given you the gift to continue living. These lungs, _your _lungs, are now just another very special part of you."

Edd thought about what his mother had just told him. She was right. This lung wasn't some abstract object the doctor's stuck inside him. It was apart of him, and apart of his life. Transplants, blood transfusions, it was all about giving people new life, and a second chance at it. It was like energy, it was neither created nor destroyed, but it could be transfered to other people. Like a special gift, just like his mother had said.

Edd sat up and smiled at his mother through the oxygen mask. They both hugged each other and stayed close to each other for nearly three minutes. When the two finally broke the hug, Edd's hand headed toward his oxygen mask to remove it, but his mother stopped him.

"The doctor put you on oxygen in case you had fainted because of your lungs," said Edd's mother, "and kept you on it just to make sure. We have to wait until we get Dr. Sherman's approval before you can take it off." Edd reluctantly agreed. But he would have to wait until the following morning to ask, because the sun had set, and the more Edd stared at the starry sky, the more tired he felt.

Edd's mother kissed him on his forehead, and left him alone to get a goodnight sleep.

As Edd fell asleep, he reminded himself that these lungs were a blessing and a gift. He was going to be thankful for them by using them everyday. He was going to live.

**Sorry if I jumped ahead a little too far in this chapter, but I didn't think you guys would to read about Edd sleeping most of the day in the ICU. One more chapter left! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone who has read/reviewed this story! You guys are great :) On with the finale!**

_After about a month of physical therapy, Dr. Sherman finally allowed me to go home. I couldn't wait to see my sanctuary (also known as my bedroom) again. _

Edd slowly opened the door to his room, and smiled to himself. Everything was nice and clean, not a speck of dust. His mother must've cleaned it top to bottom. Jim was relaxing on Edd's desk and looking healthy. The ants in his ant farm were all being productive and looking happy.

The green walls in Edd's room were something Edd was also happy to see. After staring at blank, white walls for weeks on end, this was a welcomed change. His model solar system was slowly spinning, but as Jupiter rotated to face him, the boy saw that there was a sticky note stuck to it. He peeled it off, and silently read it.

We love you Eddward. Love, Mother and Father.

Edd smiled, and decided to put the note back on Jupiter, rather than put it on his three ringed notepad where he usually put his parents' notes after he read them.

"Sweetie?" Edd turned and looked at his mother. She was smiling at him, standing by the doorway. She was wearing a violet business suit, but didn't have a suitcase. Her hair was also down instead of up. "Do you need anything before I leave?" his mother asked in a caring tone.

"No thank you," Edd replied politely, "Have a good day at work, Mother."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile, "I'll be home a little after lunch." Edd nodded and waved goodbye to his mother. Today was not only Edd's first day home (the doctors were made to keep Edd at the hospital a little longer than usual, thanks to his parents. Since they both had long business hours, they wanted to make sure he would be fine by himself a few hours), but his mother's last day at work. She had decided to resign from her position in law, so she could stay at home more often.

"But I thought you loved work," Edd had said when she had first told him.

"All work and no play makes Jill a dull girl," Edd's mother said playfully, making Edd give a small laugh, "Besides, I want to stay home with you."

"I'll be alright, Mother," said Edd, thinking she was worried about him.

"I know, but it's more than that," his mother replied, staring down at her hands, "I've missed most of your life because of work. And... and I want to make sure I can be with you for the rest of it. You are going to have another birthday in three months. I've already discussed resigning from my job with your father. It's all been worked out. I hope your not upset about this."

Edd was definitely not upset. It was going to be nice having his mother home all the time. Although he would have to work a little harder when his friends were over to make sure they didn't make messes in the house.

Speaking of friends...

"Hey Double D! Can you come out yet!"

"How do ya know he's even home?"

"I saw his mommy's car! I remember."

"Ed, you can barely remember what you ate for breakfast."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said Edd to the other two Eds, sticking his head out the bedroom window, "but if you promise to quiet yourselves down to a more reasonable volume, I'll be happy to join you outside." With that, Edd closed the window, grabbed the bag he asked his mother to buy and put up in his room for him.

When he walked outside, Ed and Eddy were immediately curious about the unknown contents of the bag.

"What's in the bag, Sockhead?" asked Eddy, pointing at the tan, recyclable bag.

"All in due time, Eddy," replied Edd smiling, while Eddy just glared, now annoyed.

"Hey, Double D," said Ed, "Didja ever spend that money JWC gave you?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ed," Edd replied, "and yes, I have."

"Let me guess, your own library?" Eddy asked.

"No, I gave it to the hospital," said Edd. Ed and Eddy both gave him a blank look.

"You spent 100 grand on hospital bills?" Eddy finally said, "and I thought _Ed_ was the stupid one." Edd gave him a glare.

"Actually Eddy, I'm giving it to the hospital to help make improvments and additions. Specifically, a children's play room for those who are sick, and need a hospital friend."

Edd was thankful for learning about JWC, and Hanna. It made him feel not so alone, knowing there were others like him. The hospital didn't have a specific space for children to meet one another and get their minds off their health, but with Edd's money, they soon would. The money would help expand the hospital, adding a new wing as well as a children's room. Edd was going to donate his old picture books and toys for the room too.

After finding her address and number in the phone book, Edd told Hanna about his idea, and she told her parents. Hanna decided she was going to give some of her wish money to the hospital, as well as donating the old plushies and dolls she no longer played with.

Eddy couldn't really believe that Edd spent all that money and didn't buy anything for himself. But, then Eddy thought about how lonely it must've been for Edd when he and Ed weren't around. And those kids could use a little playtime when their sick, the hospital was so boring. Maybe this was what Marian meant before, caring about people you haven't even met.

"So, all your letter money is gone, Double D?" asked Ed, bring Eddy out of his trail of thought.

"I'm afraid so," said Edd, "but I did have Mother buy two things with the money before it was given to the hospital. Consider it a gift to my friends." The boy put the bag on the ground, reached in, and pulled out to sugar covered orbs.

"Jawbreakers!" shouted Ed and Eddy. They both snatched a jawbreaker, and stuffed them into their cheeks, smiling as the sugar sprinkled their tongues with sweetness.

"Thanks Dable D," Eddy said, this his mouth full.

"What are friends for," Edd said smiling.

"Yeah, fwiends," said Eddy.

"Thwee fwiends, hold da mustard!" shouted Ed, his mouth also full. Edd and Eddy just stared at him, giving him a weird look. But Edd just started laughing, then Ed, and then finally Eddy joined in. Everything was happy and perfect.

It was good to be home.

()()()()()()

_I had to take a few courses of summer school, but because of my good grades, the principal said he wouldn't hold me back a grade (thank goodness). I've kept contact with Hanna, and we talk regularly. I even babysit her sometimes. The cul da sac's just how I remember it, and everything seems normal, with a few changes. _

_Mother seems to be adjusting to staying at home well, though I don't think she likes Ed and Eddy being over at our house anymore. But at least we can still be friends. My lungs are still functioning perfectly. I have a biopsy in two weeks, but everything should be fine. _

_It's hard to believe I've spent half this year not knowing if I was going to live or die. But I also spent that half of the year learning some life lessons, and learning a bit about myself._

_I've never been more happy to be alive today._

"Eddward, could you please come down here to take out the trash?" his mother called from downstairs. Edd closed his journal and hurriedly ran down the stairs. Before he could even respond to his mother's request, he was interrupted by a chorus of voices.

"Happy birthday Double D!" everyone shouted, except for his parents who had said "Edd" instead of "Double D", and Rolf who had said "Happy anniversary of birth, Sockhead Ed boy."

Edd was definitely surprised, but happy. All the kids from the cul da sac were there, as well as his grandparents, Hanna (as well as her family) and of course, his parents. They both walked over and put one hand on each of his shoulders. Edd smiled up at both of them.

Ed rolled in the pre lit birthday cake (healthy angel food cake with carrot frosting, his mother's specialty) while Eddy led the way until it was right in front of the birthday sock-headed boy. The thirteen candles all had little flames. Each flame seemed like it was dancing, and lit up the room.

"Well go ahead! Make your wish Sockhead!" Eddy said to his friend.

Edd quickly took a deep breath, and blew out the candles, without making a single wish. At that moment, he didn't need to wish for anything.

**The End :)**

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
